A Dream Angel's Problem
by Cherry Chibi
Summary: Kaoru is the Angel of Dreams. Kenshin is the mythical Battousai. What do you get when Battousai rescues an Angel? Well, Kaoru has granted a wish which costed more than she bargained for...
1. Prologue

A Dream Angel's Problem - Prologue - By Cherry Chibi

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Kaoru dodged as a demon threw a fireball at her. "What did I ever do to you?" She ran down the staircase and tried to open the door. 'Damn it, this door is locked, I've been tricked!!! They got me into a place where there is an anti white magic barrier! I'm so dead!' She tried to kick the door down but no prevail. 

"Poor little Tinkerbelle," The demon said mockingly. She had long brown hair and blood red eyes. "It was about time that you stopped doing you work, what do you say? Would you convert to the Darkness and become the demon of Nightmares?" A fireball floated above the palm of her hand, "If you were smart, you would know what to say now, life or death, victory or defeat..."

"Oh SHUT UP!" Kaoru gave the door one last punch, "I don't want to be any demon, my mother is the Goddess of Time and I have to live up to everyone's expectations. I want to live up to the expectations." Kaoru searched around desperately for a way out. "Your kind seeks only power, we're the Guardians of Life here on earth." She took a few brave steps forward and glared straight into the demon's eyes. "We're the Protectors of Life." 

"I guess that you chose your own death," The demon prepared to attack but a sudden swipe of a sword turned the demon into thin air. "Phew, thanks." Kaoru slumped over. But then she felt a new fear arise from the depths of her soul. She looked up and her crystal blue eyes met with fiery amber. She stood up straight and tried to look calm. "You must be Kenshin."

"How did you know my name?" Kenshin asked. His fierce expression sent shivers up and down her spine. "Who are you?" He sheathed his sword. His eyes were boring into her. 

"I am a Tenshi," Kaoru replied calmly, "I am the Guardian of everyone's dreams." She bowed, "Kenshin, thank you for saving my life this time. May I grant you one wish? Kaoru examined him and a memory popped into her mind, 'He's the one who I haven't been able to reach these passed few years, he has no dreams, I couldn't even make him one and give it to him. There is something blocking the way...'

Kenshin looked a stern. "Tenshi?" He crossed his arms and turned around. "I don't think that angels exist, if there were, then why would there be demons?" He started walking away.

Kaoru started running after him, "You don't believe in Tenshi?" She asked in disbelief, "We're the ones who keep things in order, why do people have dreams Kenshin? Because I give it to them and make sure that they get what they need to get," She froze under Kenshin's glare. 

"Then you've been doing a great job," He said in a harsh tone, "I don't believe in angels or whatever, there are only demons." He turned around again and walked up the stairs. Kaoru sighed and ran after him. 

"Kenshin, then, if you could make a wish, what would it be?" Kaoru tried again to get some sort of idea of what he wanted. "Money? Knowledge? Just tell me." She followed him to the top of the stairs. She staggered back when he turned around; his expression changed slightly. 

"I would wish that I would feel content with this world," He finally replied. He opened the door and left. When Kaoru got out he was no where in sight. She sighed. "You are so difficult," She muttered, "If that's your wish, then OK, I'll do my best." She walked out of the building and into a dark alley. When she was sure that there wasn't anyone around, she opened a porthole to the Heavens and walked through. 

Meanwhile, in the dark shadows, Kenshin had been watching captivated. 'If Tenshi do exist, then maybe that's why demons want to hurt people and gain power but they don't succeed.' 

* * * *

In a dark cave a woman paced around cursing. "Damn that Battousai," The demon seethed, she ran her fingers through her brown hair, "It was a good thing I got out of there in time," She glared at the image of Kaoru in the ebony pool, "I'm going to have to find a way to get her powers


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin series or anything that was created from it.  
  
A Dream Angel's Problem - Chapter 1 - By Cherry Chibi  
  
'Fallen'  
  
* * * *  
  
In a bright white room, Kaoru stood before the Yume Orb, she placed her right hand on its smooth surface. Her wings were opened up in a shape that looked like a large white butterfly. Her black hair cascaded down her back, reaching just above her waist. She closed her crystal blue eyes and thought deeply. She summoned up her energy and beckoned the Yume Orb's Spirit; her guardian.  
  
(Yume ~ dream)  
  
"Tsuyomi, please, come forth, I need your advice," Kaoru said gingerly, "There is a wish that I would like to grant." She backed away when a surge of energy flooded through her veins. A man, he was only a couple of years older than her at the age of 24 years, he had blond hair and intimidating blue eyes.  
  
(Tsuyomi ~ strong point)  
  
"You requested for me Kaoru?" He said, he was willing to help her, little did she know how he felt, ever since he became her guardian about six years ago, he had fallen for her.  
  
Kaoru bowed, "Yes, Tsuyomi, there is a wish that I find hard to grant, will you help me?" She looked pleadingly at him. Tsuyomi was the person who she had grown up with, he was the person she looked up to and the one who protected her as well as guided her through her teachings and training.  
  
"Of course Kaoru, I would gladly help," Tsuyomi replied, "What is it?"  
  
"A man saved me today from Enchantress, he wishes that he would be content in his life but I don't know how to grant it," Kaoru noticed that Tsuyomi was taken aback, it was in his expression.  
  
"Kaoru, I suggest that you forget about this wish, it's impossible," Tsuyomi said in his calmest voice, the thought that he wasn't there to help Kaoru when Enchantress was close to killing her was unimaginable, he felt a great gratitude for whoever saved her but the wish was just impossible.  
  
"Tsuyomi, you can't say that, anything is possible, you've told me that," Kaoru said, "It's all in the Law, if someone saves an Angel or even a supernatural being, then the one who was saved is in total debt, I want to give him what he wants." She turned around so that Tsuyomi couldn't see how confused she was getting.  
  
"Kaoru, you know that I would do all I can to help but,"  
  
"Then help me grant this wish,"  
  
There was a long period of silence. Both were in thought, vibes were being exerted from them both; they both had their strong points. Kaoru was truly in debt to this man and Tsuyomi wanted Kaoru to be happy but if she grants this wish, the amount of power taken from the Great Goddess will be unimaginable.  
  
"Fine, Tsuyomi, if you won't help then I guess I'll have to do it myself," She opened up a porthole and left the White Light room, leaving Tsuyomi standing there looking grim. If only he had been the one who had saved her, she wouldn't have to grant this wish and she would have been in debt to him. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for this man.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaoru summoned up the power but it was no use. 'I-I can't do it, I don't know how, it is possible, I know it, I've seen people who have been fully content with their lives without wanting anything else. What could be the thing missing? Oh, I just-,'  
  
A great wave of energy swept her off her feet and transported her into a great hall. A row of desks were arranged into a semi-circle. This is where the Gods and Goddesses spent most of their time. They were the ones who installed the Law and made the important decisions. They were also known as the Council. A woman with long flowing brown hair and golden brown eyes eyed Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru bowed, "Your highness,"  
  
"Kaoru, I believe that a wish was supposed to be granted," The Great Goddess said calmly in a rich tone, "I felt the amount of magic that you had summoned to bring forth a path." Her face expression was soft and gentle. Although she had the hardest job of making final decisions and watching over everything, she always kept her cool and Kaoru admired her for it. Everyone did.  
  
Kaoru remained silent. Was the Great Goddess going to help her? It was something that Kaoru was hoping for. She glanced around and saw her mother sitting beside the God of Recovery. Something wasn't right. Her mother's face was pale and the bright light that usually shined behind her blue eyes had faded.  
  
"Kaoru, such a wish is impossible to grant like this, when people feel content, it is because there is someone else that they could share their problems with." The Great Goddess explained. The rest of the Council were saddened by the Goddess' words. "I'm sorry Kaoru; there isn't any other way,"  
  
"W-What are you saying?" Kaoru questioned anxiously, "Are you saying that the wish can't be granted?" She felt her insides swelled, it would mean that hope for Kenshin to finally be able to receive a dream would be vanquished. It hurt her to see and know what his nightmares do to him; let alone, what they do to her.  
  
The Great Goddess nodded, "It can't be granted through magic alone, and never will be. Kaoru, you have a strong heart, for so long you have wanted to help the Battousai move pass his nightmares, you have mourned for him. I felt it all Kaoru, I do not wish for you to grieve any longer. Therefore, I, the Great Goddess, will clip your wings and bind you to him." A tear rolled down her cheek and quickly vanished.  
  
Kaoru sank onto her knees, 'I-I'm being sent away from my home, how can such an act bring me to this position? Why?'  
  
"No! I won't allow this!" Kaoru's mother stood up feeling enraged, "I won't allow my daughter to be sent away like this!" Tears were streaming from her eyes. She couldn't bear to see this; her only child who had all of the potential to become the next Goddess of Dreams would be crushed under the pressure of the mortal world.  
  
"Kaoru will be capable of handling this, she is 22 cycles old. No one wants to send her away but, I know what choice I must make, nightmares aren't meant to be seen by the Angel of Dreams for eternity, if I don't let her go, that grief will kill her," The Great Goddess said she turned and left the Great Hall through a porthole.  
  
The whole room was filled with noises of the Council's discussion of sympathy and grief, to Kaoru, there was only one voice that stood out, her mother's. The sounds of her mother grieving were alien to her. Never before had she ever heard her mother weep.  
  
Kaoru felt tears seep through her closed eyes. At that moment, she felt her wings vanish into thin air, the ground of the Heavens that was beneath her felt like nothing, she opened her eyes and looked despairingly at her mother.  
  
The God of Wisdom rushed to her and tucked a necklace into her hands, "Child, if there need be, summon for any of us and we will guide you," He stood up and placed his hand on her head, "You are still the Angel of Dreams, you may remain on your duty although you may never return here again."  
  
Kaoru blinked away the tears in her eyes, "Thank you," A golden pillar of light struck down on her and turned her world dark.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kenshin was lying on his bed in a light sleep. His eyes snapped open when a sniffle broke the silence. He got out of bed and walked to the dark corner of the room. His eyes changed into amber, Battousai had emerged. While he walked towards the sounds he picked up his sword that had been leaning against the wall beside his bed.  
  
"Who are you?" Battousai demanded, he glared into the dark corner, he could see a twinkle from a tear through the moonlight which shined through the curtains of his window. There was no answer. He drew out his sword and prepared to kill.  
  
"Battousai," A woman stood, her face was visible in the ray of moonlight, her crystal blue eyes where glassy and her lips were in a small smile, she wiped her eyes. "I'm here to- stop your nightmares."  
  
"You must be the 'tenshi'," Battousai said in a cold tone that frightened her, "How did you get in my room," He eyed her as she bowed to him.  
  
"The Great Goddess has decided to clip my wings and bind me to you," She said in a weak and emotionless tone, "I'm indebted to you and I must keep my end of the favour," Her eyes met his once more, "I promise you that I will try to relinquish your nightmares."  
  
"Why don't you go back home?" Battousai said harshly, "Since you are a tenshi, you have no time for a likes of me," He sheathed his sword seeing that this woman was no threat.  
  
She did say anything; he could already make out the answer through her expression. Battousai was silent for a moment, was it a mistake to make that wish? His amber eyes bored into the woman's blue eyes, "Your name?"  
  
"I'm Kaoru," She replied with a polite tone.  
  
Battousai's eyes faded back to lavender. Kaoru slightly relaxed, for some reason, it was easier for her to be around Kenshin rather than the Battousai. She couldn't explain it but when the Battousai emerged, she felt a great power from him, a feeling that only brought fear into her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I apologise for being so abrupt, that I am," Kenshin said, "But I must be sincere and say that I don't think that you should stay here,"  
  
"Kenshin, just call me Kaoru," Kaoru said, "It's unlikely that I would be able to walk away from all this too, the Great Goddess sent me here and I will have to do as she requests if I am to ever return to the Heavens." She sighed longingly to be at home.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"The Heavens, don't you know anything? There are gods and goddesses who all have a different part to help life move on and the Great Goddess is the one who watches over everything," Kaoru explained it an enthusiastic tone, she moved her hand around in an arch shape, "Every star in the sky is a world of its own, I have only seen a few of them." The thought of home was making her feel homesick. She slumped, "if only,'  
  
"Mis- I mean, Kaoru, if you are bind to me, which I doubt, why don't you see how far you can go?" Kenshin said. He really found this unlikely to believe, never had he ever heard about gods and goddesses of such kind and seen anyone who believes in Angels.  
  
"You still don't believe me?" Kaoru said, "Then I'll show you," She started walking and a barrier stopped her from moving anywhere further, she was only able to reach the opposite end of the room, where she wasn't clearly in Kenshin's sight. "This is how far I can go Kenshin," She said in a sad voice, "I guess that now I have to rely on you for me to get around."  
  
Kenshin scratched the back of his neck, "You're really serious about this aren't you?" He almost fell over when Kaoru exploded. "Oro?"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, there goes another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews!!! I'm really grateful that you guys took the time to read through. Tell me what you think, is it crap? Is it good? Please be sincere about it.  
  
Nicky: Thanks! I'm glad that you like my story. Kaoru isn't going have such an easy time, although her character is pretty outgoing and strong. ^-^x  
  
Chris: Yeah, the demon (Enchantress) seems relentless, but when she trapped Kaoru in that place, it was so that Kaoru couldn't use her White magic, demons and evil guys use black magic. I hope that is what you meant. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! ^-^x  
  
Apologies if I kinda didn't do the personalities of the characters correctly or for any mistakes, I'm trying my best. *Bows* Doumo arigatou o zaimasu! Ja Mata! - Cherry Chibi. 


	3. Problem One

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 02 – By Cherry Chibi

'Problem One'

* * * * 

"How can you possible let her clip Kaoru's wings and send her to that freak?" Tsuyomi shouted at the God of Wisdom, "How come I wasn't informed?! I'm her guardian." 

"You must let the Great Goddess do as she will, it is for Kaoru's own good," The God of Wisdom replied, his green eyes were sincere and warm, "Tsuyomi, just be patient and you'll see some good out of this." He strolled towards an open porthole, "I wonder how she will fulfil the wish though, through magic?" He mused. 

"You were supposed to know," Tsuyomi said scornfully, rage and grief sketched across his face. To him, it was insane that Kaoru, the one he had grown up with had been sent away without his consent. 

The God turned around with a gentle smile, "Of course, but, I only know the reasons for best choices, and which way should be taken if it comes to the present, I do not know the future. Only knowledge," He paused, "my advices to you, young guardian, don't forget your reasons to why you exist in Kaoru's life. You must be strong and be true to your name." He walked into the porthole and the porthole closed up in a second. 

Tsuyomi stood there with his hands in fists. The God of Wisdom's words confused him. 'I will help you Kaoru, I will bring you back, I will be the one who shall give you everything that you'll ever need.' Tsuyomi thought, 'The Battousai doesn't know how important she is, if she dies, it may take another hundred or thousand years before another angel of dreams to be reborn,' 

* * * *

"So that is all I can do, I can walk as far depending on how well you can see me, I have to be in your sight, I can't continue walking away if your vision starts getting unclear," Kaoru said with here eyebrows furrowed, "And, if you can't see me, like, if you turn your back on me, I can't another step away." She sighed, things were beginning to get confusing, especially with the many 'dream' thoughts flowing in and out of her mind. She felt like she was going to get a migraine, it would have been so much easier if she had the Yume Orb with her, that way, she can transfer a few hundred of those 'dream' thoughts into the Yume Orb. 

Kenshin felt uneasy. It wasn't going to be easy on him especially because he has many problems circling around him. 'I should not have made that wish,' he thought, 'now I'm only bringing someone else into sights of the enemy.'

"You certainly live well," Kaoru said. She looked around Kenshin's bedroom. It seemed to be an apartment room. The apartment was furnished well with simple furniture. "You seem to have a perfect life," She looked out the window, the sun had already risen and the sky was filled with clouds. She sighed, 'Winter here; I never knew that it would be this cold. It would always be warm up there,' 

"My life is not perfect," Kenshin said.

Kaoru turned to him, "That's because you feel that a part of you is missing," She said in a gentle and quiet tone, "I want to help you find that missing part." She was startled when a gust of wind blew her back onto the floor with a harsh landing. Kenshin had stumbled back against the wall. 

"Himura Battousai," A woman appeared with a golden aura around her body, her long black hair cascaded down the back of her white silk dress. Her blue eyes stared into Kenshin's amber eyes. 

"M-mother?" Kaoru got to her feet, "What are you doing here?" She tried to approach her mother but a blast of energy sent her flying across the room. Her back smashed against the wall and she slid down onto the floor. 

Her mother didn't seem to notice her, her eyes were fixed on Kenshin. He held his sword in his right hand, ready to strike. "Who are you?" Battousai asked in a cool tone, "What are you doing here?" 

"I am the Goddess of Time," Kaoru's mother said harshly, "I've come to take home my daughter, only, you're in the way," She raised her hand, "To me, you are nothing, you'll cause problems and suffering to my family, I don't want you to harm Kaoru in any way." Her eyes narrowed, "But, the Great Goddess has bound her to you, therefore you must die." 

Kaoru's eyes widened, she pulled her emotions together. 

"For her to return home?" Battousai said, meanwhile, at the back of his mind thought, 'Kaoru, she was bound to me because of that wish, now I regret, she is an angel and she must not see what I have done, maybe it will be better if I die and let her return home, that way, everyone will be happy.'

Kaoru's mother was about to cast a Death Spell. Immediately, she stopped when Kaoru had ran in front of Kenshin with tear reddened eyes, "Stop it!" She shouted.

"Kaoru, don't you want to return home?" Her mother was taken aback, "Don't you want to leave the Battousai? End your nightmares?" She felt pain strike her heart, seeing her daughter in such a state. 

"Mother, my nightmares will stop, I will return home, but I will do it my own way," Kaoru replied, "Look at you! You're a Goddess! You're not supposed to kill without reason," Her arms were stretched out; stopping her mother from casting the spell. 

"I do have a reason,"

"A reason that isn't for your selfishness, The Great Goddess did it because she knew that it was the best decision for me and everyone else!" Kaoru shouted, tears rolled down her cheeks, "You were about to dirty your hands for the sake of breaking the Great Goddess' order and bringing me home!" 

"Kaoru, if this is what you want-," Her mother raised her hand and move Kaoru out of the way, she stared at Battousai, "Himura Battousai, I'm leaving my precious daughter in your hands, you better keep her safe, if any harm comes to her, I'll be sure to lock you in the worst hell of time." She opened a porthole and looked at Kaoru with sorrow, "I may not be able to return here now, you know the Law, no Goddess or God shall stand on the same ground twice." She walked through and the porthole closed. 

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, she smiled at him before turning around and hiding her face from him. He felt a strong guilt inside him. "Why did you defend me?" He said while sheathing his sword, "you don't even know me."

"I don't have to know you to know your nightmares," Kaoru replied, "Kenshin, everyone has to have a dream, even an evil one, but, you don't seem to have either, you're swallowed by nightmares," She turned around wearing a smile, "I want to help you." 

"I don't need to be helped," Kenshin replied. He sat on a black couch that was placed near the centre of the room in front of the coffee table, "You'll understand when you know who I am." He slumped forward.

"Kenshin, you have to understand that you can live your life like this," Kaoru took a seat beside him; "I don't mean to be rude but how old are you exactly?" She bent forward so that she could see his face, "You act too mature and brave at times, so how old are you? 24 cycles? 22?" 

"Oro?" Kenshin looked confused.

Kaoru slapped her forehead, "I forgot, you use the term 'years'… well, one cycle equals to one year." She explained. She felt uncomfortable. Kenshin's expression was still sort of looked really serious. 

His lips slowly curved, he leaned back, "Well, let's see, one…two…" He started counting on his fingers, Kaoru rolled her eyes. 

"You don't need to count in order to work out your age!" She said, when she made eye contact with him she smiled, "Seriously Kenshin,"

"26 years old," Kenshin finally replied. 

Kaoru gawked at Kenshin. "Are you serious?! You look like you're," She stopped and blushed, "Sorry." There was a moment of silence until Kaoru started giggling. 

Kenshin looked at her strangely and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright Miss Kaoru?" 

Kaoru smiled, "You do not know how cute you look when you have that 'Oro' face on you," She said in a very quiet voice. 

"Oro?" 

"There you go again," Kaoru said with a smile, she jumped to her feet, "I know! Maybe we can go outside and get some fresh air!" She turned to Kenshin, that is, once you get moving," She pulled Kenshin's arms and dragged him up. 

"I don't think that is a good idea," Kenshin said, he looked at Kaoru who was wearing a long white dress, "You're clothes look really strange, people would think that you have something wrong with you- ORO?!" He stumbled back with a red mark on his face. 

"Hey! If you're going to say that I should change my clothing you should've said it in a nicer way," Kaoru said angrily, "Nothing that magic can't do," In a flash Kaoru was wearing a pair of dark navy blue hipster jeans with a light purple sleeveless top, a red jumper and a pair of runners. 

"Miss Kaoru, you surely have a strong right punch," Kenshin said. He was still feeling a bit dazed from the sudden ferocious attack. He gently massaged his cheek. 

"Well, shall we get going?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure…" Kenshin said. They both walked to the door. When Kenshin unlocked the door and opened it, a woman stood there with a serious look, "Miss Shauna?" 

"Just where do you think that you're going?" Shauna asked with fiery green eyes, "You had specific orders from our boss that you were to stay put." Her eyes then wondered to Kaoru, "You must be his woman?" She then grinned mischievously, "Finally, Kenshin has finally decided to impress a girl, I'm Shauna," She shook Kaoru's hand. 

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru replied. Kenshin's face was turning a light shade of pink. Kaoru fell silent, blushing. 

"Kenshin, have you eaten breakfast yet?" Shauna asked with an eyebrow raised, Kenshin stammered, "How many times have I told you that your nightmares will worsen if you're exhausted after a day without eating?" She pushed Kenshin back into the apartment and at the dining table. 

Kaoru followed them with a sigh. 'This isn't going to be easy, Kenshin's girlfriend? I don't think so. But it may help to put up an act to stop suspicion.' She sat on the couch and watched Shauna work up a storm at the kitchen area. Kenshin looked a bit uneasy. 'Poor guy, Shauna really is a controlling doctor, well, she is doing it for Kenshin's health, I've seen her dream alright…' Kaoru thought and the dream flashed before her eyes. 

..-*-..-*-..

_"I promised that if you come here in a four years. That I'd be here." A tall man said, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was a couple of years older than Shauna. He placed a hand on Shauna's shoulder, "And I've kept it." _

_"Do you promise me that you'll stay now?" Shauna asked, "I've been missing you for a long time." _

_"I will."_

..-*-..-*-..

Shauna watched as Kenshin hesitantly ate, several large plates of food were covering the table. Kenshin held his bowl of rice and chopsticks, he looked up at Shauna, "Do you expect me to eat all of this?" 

"Yes," Shauna replied, "After all, you do need energy for the day," 

Kaoru was watching with amazement and sympathy, 'Wow, Shauna surely does cook a lot, but poor Kenshin, how will he finish all of that?' She saw the two talk to each other in a way that she couldn't make out the words but then something struck her. 

"Hey Kaoru! Why don't you join Kenshin?!" Shauna said cheerfully, "You probably need food in your stomach too since you didn't have anything to eat either!" She dragged Kaoru to the table and gave Kaoru a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of rice. Kaoru gawked at the food. 'There is an awful lot,' she thought. 

"Well, since I've done my job and checked up on you Kenshin, I better get going." Shauna said, "Sorry Kaoru for not introducing myself properly, but we'll have a proper chat next time. Bye!" She walked out of the apartment and the door locked closed behind her. 

"Um… how often does she do this?" Kaoru asked.

"Everyday." 

"Oh," Kaoru ate a piece of egg, "She is a good cook though," 

"But it wouldn't be so good afterwards," Kenshin said, "Washing the dishes isn't easy." He took in a mouthful of rice. 

-After five minutes-

"If she does this everyday, we'll be eating all day," Kaoru said, "There is so much food." 

"Well, that reminds me that I'll have to clean out my fridge."

-Half an hour later-

Kaoru packed the plates away into a cupboard, "Come to think of it, if I'm going to end up hiding behind trees and avoiding being seen, it'll be impossible since Enchantress is after me…"

"It would Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said seriously, "I usually stay here during the day anyway," He shrugged, "It's much safer." 

"I don't think so," Kaoru muttered to herself, she thought for a bit, they had been coming up with ideas for a while and none were suitable then the idea she had before came back to her, "Kenshin, what would you think if I acted as your girlfriend? That way it wouldn't be so suspicious." 

"Oro?" 

"Don't 'oro' me! You know what I'm talking about!" Kaoru said, "You can't expect me to be stuck with you everywhere and then say to your boss, 'She's just a friend that is following me around,' we don't even know how long this will be." She hung the tea towel on the oven handle. 

"I guess that would be a good idea…" Kenshin seemed hesitant. "But, I don't think that…"

"You worry too much."


	4. Wrong Step

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… so enjoy the story!

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 3 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Wrong Step'

* * * *

Kaoru walked beside Kenshin. She looked around the large buildings and the crowded streets. "This place is busy," A cyclist passed her and almost knocked her over. "Hey!" 

 "Miss Kaoru, you should be pretty careful around," Kenshin said, "After all, this is Sydney (Australia), and it's completely different from Japan." He noticed Kaoru's confused expression and sighed. "You should learn your geography." Kaoru pulled a face. 

 "How could that be important?" Kaoru muttered to herself, "I only need to teleport to places," She stared around, "This place feels so strange," A shockwave of energy hit the back of her neck and she realised who it was. "Oh boy,"

 "Something wrong Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, he looked ahead and they stopped. A tall blond guy stood in their way; he glared at Kenshin with his blue eyes. 

 "You must be Himura Battousai," 

 "Tsuyomi…" Kaoru said in a small voice, 'Why does everyone have to get so angry? Sheesh, first it was mum and now Tsuyomi?' She thought. "Everything is alright Tsuyomi,"

 "Stay out of this Kaoru," Tsuyomi said, "I won't kill anybody," He turned his attention back to Kenshin with a stern expression, "This won't be our last meeting Himura Battousai, I wouldn't want you to be in the way when this is over," Kaoru couldn't understand, it was as if the two had some sort of communication between them. Kenshin gave Tsuyomi a nod. "Good." He vanished from sight. 

 'What was all that about?' Kaoru thought. Shouts caused her to turn her head; a boy was running from a two men. She could sense energy coming from the boy. 'Who is that kid?'

 "Yahiko…" Kenshin shook his head, "He must have put up another fight, Shauna is his caretaker," 

Kaoru was watching the boy with curiosity, 'He's got potential, he's fast and seems to have the ability to,' her thoughts were interrupted when Kenshin pulled her arm. He dragged her along the pathway, dodging passed people. "Kenshin, what are you doing?" 

 "Get that boy out of trouble," Kenshin answered briefly, they crossed the road and ran passed a few blocks. Kaoru was trying her best to keep up without allowing her powers to kick in and take over. Normally, her reaction to fast movement was to start levitating. Kenshin skid to a halt with his sword drawn. Yahiko, a boy at the age of 9 stopped and scowled. The two men behind him froze in horror. 

 "Battousai!" The both turned around and ran as if their lives were in danger. Kaoru observed them with an eyebrow raised. 'What losers.' She felt another energy wave coming. She turned her head to her left and stared into the shadows of the buildings. 'This place is filled with so many supernatural beings that it's not funny,' She thought, 'Who could that be now?' She stared longer into the shadows until to ruby coloured eyes stared back into hers. 'Oh no,'

 "Hey! Hag!" Yahiko kicked Kaoru's legs, "Quit your staring and let's get going!" He was going in for another kick until Kaoru pinched his cheeks hard. 

 "You BRAT!" Kaoru shouted, "You made me lose sight of -," She stopped herself and let the boy go. She took a deep breath. Kenshin was questioning her with his eyes. Yahiko rubbed his sore, red cheeks. He looked as though he was prepared to fight but was taken aback when Kaoru's expression changed and seemed to be looking right into him.

 "Miss Kaoru, I think that we should go and take Yahiko back home," Kenshin said, "He is supposed to be in school," He scuffed Yahiko's hair. Yahiko pushed Kenshin's hand away furiously. 

 "I could've taken those to losers down easily!" Yahiko shouted, "They were useless shrimps! They don't even have a life of their own!" He was quickly taken down by Kaoru. 

 "Shrimps? Losers? Watch your mouth kid! That'll get you killed!" Kaoru shouted, "Who asked you to say what you think their life has?" She restrained herself and bit her tongue. 'I'm going to give away my identity at this rate.' 

 "Chee, what's your problem hag?" Yahiko asked, "You'll get killed to!" 

Kenshin shook his head. "Oh I give up," 

* * * *

 "Thank you Kenshin," Shauna said, she was holding Yahiko by the left ear, "I don't know what gets into him, he was supposed to be in school and well, how can a boy escape?" She glanced worriedly at Yahiko. "Sometimes I just don't know how he is going to make it through in life," 

 'Because he has the abilities of a Demon Hunter,' Kaoru thought, 'He needs someone who can teach him how to bring out his abilities to their full potential,' 

 "Miss Shauna, don't say things like that," Kenshin said, "Get him a tutor if all else fails," He smiled warmly. 

 "I suppose, well, thank you again Kenshin," Shauna said, "You should get going, the Hour will be soon." She narrowed her eyes at Yahiko, "You're going explain," Kenshin and Kaoru turned to leave. 

 "You see two later!" Shauna shouted, as the door closed. 

* * * *

 "That's it about him," Kenshin finished explaining about Yahiko to Kaoru. She just nodded. Kenshin had expected her to say something. She was the one who asked him the questions. However, she didn't look so well now. 

Kaoru's head was throbbing; a thousand or more thoughts were flashing through her head, dreams mainly. Her eyes squinted, she felt heat waves. 'I'm not used to handling so many thoughts for so long- I need to get the Yume Orb to relieve my body from them, I never thought that these Dreams would exhaust my body,' she thought while keeping back her nausea. 

 "Are you feeling alright Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin placed a hand over Kaoru's forehead and frowned. She had a high fever. "Should I take you to see Miss Shauna?" Kaoru shook her head. An item appeared in her hand, it was the necklace that the God of Wisdom had given to her before she was sent to earth. The heat waves eased off. 

 'This must be made out of the same substance as the Yume Orb, or was made out of part of the Yume Orb,' Kaoru thought, 'The God of Wisdom surely knew what I needed, I'm thankful that he gave this to me,' She wore the necklace around her neck. It looked like a pearl sphere pendant on a silver chain. 

 "Are you sure?" Kenshin asked. 

 "Yes, I'm feeling better now, too many thoughts I suppose," Kaoru replied finally, Kenshin checked her temperature again, in such a short time her temperature decreased dramatically. That surprised him. "Magic Kenshin." 

 "Oh-," 

They reached Kenshin's apartment door. Kaoru felt the presence of dark magic again. She turned her head to her right and saw a woman with long flowing brown hair with red eyes glaring straight at her. She stood a few metres away. 

 "K-Kenshin," 

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's serious face and glanced at the direction where Kaoru was looking. He drew out his sword. 

 "Long time no see huh?" Enchantress asked with a small laugh, "What a pity that you can't return to your heavenly world," She raised a hand and a fireball appeared floating above her palm. "Shall we finish what we have started?" 

 "Kenshin, don't take your eyes away from me, you'll stop my movement," Kaoru warned, she turned back to Enchantress, "Why is it you keep following me Enchantress? I saw you before." Kenshin unsheathed his sword. 'I'm not letting Miss Kaoru fight alone,' He felt something hold him back; Kaoru was looking at him with fierce eyes. "No." A force restrained Kenshin's arms and legs from movement. Kaoru turned to Enchantress. 

 "Maybe its because I seek for your powers, with your powers combined with mine, the altitude would rise to unspeakable heights, nightmares would be brought to life and your 'heaven' will be overthrown," Enchantress said, "Then what should be mine will be mine." She threw the fireball at Kaoru. 

Kaoru dodged it. 'That was close, Enchantress has grown stronger and faster than before,' she was sent flying across the corridor after Enchantress' punch, 'I didn't see it coming!' Kaoru rushed to her feet but stumbled back, she felt a handle of a knife over her stomach, blood trickled through her fingers and splattered onto the tile floor. 

 "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin still couldn't break off the force that held him still, why wouldn't she let him fight?

 "You don't think that I would force you to convert now would you? You've lost that chance," Enchantress said mockingly, "I'd rather give you a slower and painful way, bringing you to death and giving me your power in less than a week," She cackled, "Oh Kaoru, I'm willing to wait for those powers because I'm going to really enjoy the daughter of the Goddess of Time suffer, there is no doubt that you'll die." 

Kaoru glared at Enchantress, she coughed blood. Screams filled her ears and cries of souls seeped into her blood. 

Kenshin couldn't do anything but watch. His body was frozen. Kaoru was standing there with her back hunched, breathing heavily and with a knife stabbed into her. Kenshin paid closer attention to the knife, the handle, it looked like it was made out of some sort of metal with carvings of what seemed to look like as dead souls. 

 "You want to save yourself Kaoru, and continue doing your work of 'Protecting Life'," Enchantress said with a smirk, "Kill the Battousai with his own sword, then your curse will be lifted." She grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Kaoru fell onto her knees feeling the sharp pain. "Look at you, you're pathetic, a weakling, why don't you prove yourself and kill the Battousai now?" 

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, her right hand was holding over the wound. "I-I…. won't…" 

Enchantress knelt in front of Kaoru, the tip of the blood stained blade touched the bottom of her chin, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kaoru, in this world, the weak die, the strong live, the weak are food for the strong, remember that, my master Lord Shishio taught me that in which I live by. Your gods and goddesses locked him away in eternal flames, when I get all of your powers, their nightmares will live, and Lord Shishio will rise again and take you all down!" She stood up and laughed evilly, "You have two choices Kaoru, don't kill the Battousai with his own sword and die, letting the nightmares live, or kill the Battousai with his own sword and avoid losing all of your powers." She vanished in thin air. 

Kaoru looked at her wound, it was still bleeding, 'Kill Kenshin with his sword? No, I won't allow myself to do that! There has to be some other way!' She closed her eyes and bit back her tears. 

Kenshin finally felt the force vanish and ran to Kaoru. 'Kill me by my own sword?' He knelt beside Kaoru, 'For the sake of life?' He took Kaoru's right hand off her wound and replaced it with his left. He pressed against the wound; it felt like it was closing up swiftly. Kaoru winced and gritted her teeth. "Kaoru, you will have to kill me," Kenshin said gingerly as he helped her up. 

 "I won't kill- I have sworn to protect life- not kill it," Kaoru said with heavy breaths of agony. She held Kenshin's shoulder for support; the blood was magically clearing up. Kenshin felt the wound vanish. However, he saw her necklace; the pearl like pendant was darkening. 'A week,' he thought to himself, 'A week to decide.' 

It was as if fate had already decided who. Kenshin knew it, he would be the one who will have his blood shed, it was a promise that had to be kept, he was to keep Kaoru well and happy, a small price to pay, his life. 

* * * *

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story so far!!! ^-^x Once again…

*Bows* Doumo Arigatou O Zaimasu! Ja Mata! 

- Cherry Chibi


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 4 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Thoughts'

* * * *

 'What do I do?' Kaoru floated off the couch while she was thinking, however, she didn't realise it. Kenshin was watching in awe. He checked that his sword was tucked in its sheath and that the sheath was tied tightly onto his belt. Kaoru closed her eyes for a while, 'I can't let Enchantress get my powers or else, everyone else suffers, I can't kill Kenshin because that'll break my vow to get Kenshin's wish granted, oh what the heck? Either I'll lose!' She sighed, 'Oh please, I really need guidance,' 

 "Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said gently which startled her anyway. 

 "Wha?!" Kaoru fell from midair onto the couch. "Kenshin! You scared me!" She flushed when Kenshin gave her a very strange look, questioning her if she was alright. "Um, where are we going now?" She slowly stood up and hoped that the burning sensation on her face would cool off. 

 "The Hour, it's when people from an undercover organisation go on demon hunting, we kill off demons that kill humans," Kenshin replied seriously, "Just make sure you close your eyes," 

Kaoru swallowed, 'Kill? In an hour? Battousai? Oh my God, no wonder demons don't threaten us as much as they used to, they have more than one major enemy,' She walked hesitantly towards Kenshin, "Um, exactly, how many or…"

* * * *

Kaoru shivered from the icy cold breeze. She followed Kenshin closely through the dark roads and streets. She guessed that it was about 11 something. It was getting tiring; there weren't any demons so far which was a good thing or maybe a bad thing too. The breeze blew and teased Kaoru's ponytail, she crossed her arms and tried her best to keep herself warm. Most of the patrol had been silent with a bit of one liners such as, 'Be careful,' and 'No demon here.' 

 "Miss Kaoru, you should wear another jacket," Kenshin said, "Especially if you're that cold," He scanned around the shadows for any sign of activity.

 "It's not just that Kenshin," Kaoru said, "Don't you feel it?" She felt chills tingle her skin, "That feeling of being followed?" She took a step closer to Kenshin. Her senses felt weak energy waves but it was enough for her to think that she was being followed. 

 "No," Kenshin replied, "Who do you think is following?" He placed his right hand over the hilt of his sword. Kaoru thought and pushed her senses to trace the energy wave but it had vanished. She shook her head. "Miss Kaoru, it's time to go back," 

Kaoru sighed with relief, finally. She felt sleepy and often when that happened she would get agitated easily. Alert shocked her system when she saw a pair of ruby eyes in the shadows from the corner of her eye. 'Enchantress is following me,' Kaoru thought, 'why?' 

_I like to watch you suffer_

Kaoru shook her head. 'This is getting too strange,' she looked up to the sky after hearing thunder roar. Kenshin had taken grip of her wrist, "Miss Kaoru, we better hurry before it-," Too late. Rain poured over them, "Rains." 

Kaoru smiled inwardly, she felt the water flow over her skin and soak into her hair. It reminded her when she was younger playing with the Flow, the Water Angel. It reminded her of when she used to dive into endless seas of crystal blue water. It also reminded of the tears shed by those who mourned. She ran with Kenshin as they crossed roads and turned corners. Water splashed as they skid around a sharp corner. 

When they both returned to the apartment, Kaoru was a couple of steps behind Kenshin. He turned around to face her, "You feeling OK?" He observed as she smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. That concerned him. If she was going to kill him, it was better to be sooner rather than later. 

 "I'm OK, everything is fine," Kaoru said while trying to stop her teeth chattering. She used her magic and changed into wearing warm, dry pyjamas. Her hair was still damp but she couldn't do a thing about it. Her powers did have their limits. Realising that Kenshin was still watching she felt her face heat up. She bowed her head so that he couldn't see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 

 "You can use the shower," Kenshin said. He led her to the bathroom and felt uncertain at Kaoru's puzzled look. "Don't tell me, you don't know how to use the shower?" She nodded with a tinge of embarrassment. "Alright, then I'll do the bath for you." 

- Fifteen Minutes Later - 

Kaoru sank into the bath of warm water feeling extremely embarrassed, they had to find a way so that she could move and get into the bath without Kenshin seeing her. If her powers could only clean her hair and such, she wouldn't have to take a bath, now with the binding spell, it was going to be extremely difficult. She knew that Kenshin was feeling the same way. 

Kenshin was seated with his back towards Kaoru on the tile floor feeling very uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would block out everything. He heard gentle splashes of water and Kaoru humming a melody. His thoughts deepened and reached to the point of thinking whether or not he really did want to die. 'If I die then I save many other lives, it would bring happiness to others as well, but Miss Shauna and Yahiko wouldn't be. By allowing myself to get killed, Miss Kaoru would be staining her hands with blood, I can't allow her to, especially, if I am right, she is a 'holy' being,' 

Kaoru sensed the vibes coming from Kenshin; she concentrated and looked deep into his soul to see if there was any dream, even a molecule but nothing. She floated out of the bath tub and used her magic and was wearing her pyjamas. 'How can it be that he doesn't have any dreams? Not even an evil one. As impossible as it seems, he has proven me wrong.' Kaoru's mind was hit by Kenshin's nightmares, a common one that she would usually get when she searched his mind. 

..-*-..-*-..

_Kenshin dropped his sword and fell onto his knees. Many slain bodies surrounded him. The stench of rotting flesh and blood was sickeningly overwhelming. He looked at his hands to see only rivers of red flow through his fingers and down his arm. He felt like he was going to go insane, he looked around to only see a world of red. _

..-*-..-*-..

Kaoru tilted her head to one side and examined him. He didn't look like he was aware that she stood right behind him. 'Maybe, while he doesn't know,' She knelt as silently as she could. Everything was so quiet; the only sound that was heard was dripping water. 

She closed her eyes and summoned up her energy, through the darkness she saw a blue flame, it resembled Kenshin's soul. She reached out and her hand was soon holding the flame gingerly in her grasp. "*Anshin…" A gentle whisper escaped her lips, "*Yume no Hikari…" Her words echoed in her ears like the wind blowing gently. Calmness took over her as she released energy, creating a small dream that was able to pass the nightmares for one night. 

(Anshin ~ Free of troubles, Yume no Hikari ~ Dream's light)

The flame felt warmer in her hands, she watched through the darkness as it floated to where it was before and vanished. A tear slid down her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Kenshin still sitting there in a peaceful sleep. 

 "It'll be for tonight," Kaoru said gently, "I promised, this is as much as I can do for now," using her powers she lifted Kenshin's body and floated beside him. 'At least as long as I'm close to him then I can move.' Kaoru thought, 'Probably, rules can't be broken but some can be bent.' She guided Kenshin's limp form and tucked him into his bed. She relaxed. She leaned back and floated in midair, a warm aura shone around her as she closed her eyes to rest. 'Forgive me Great Goddess…'

..-*-..-*-..

_Kenshin walked through the vast green fields. Mountains could be seen in a distance away. The sky above was a clear blue. Birds were singing their sweet melodies. A great tree stood in the middle of the fields. He approached it. _

_It was a large Sakura tree. The blossoms were all in full bloom. He smiled gently. _

_ "Hi," A familiar person said, she was sitting on one of the tree branches, "How are you?" She leapt off the branch and landed in front of Kenshin. Her innocent sapphire eyes looked warmly into Kenshin's. "Welcome to my Dream Star." _

_ "Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said, he looked at her with a confused expression, 'This has to be a dream, but I don't get dreams.' _

_ "This is a dream," Kaoru said. Sakura blossoms were drifting down from the branches, a blossom landed in Kaoru's open palm. She smiled at Kenshin, "Here," She placed it in his hands. She laughed gently. "Kenshin, this is a dream, you don't have to be so serious." _

_Kenshin looked at the delicate beauty of the pink petals of the blossom. He felt pleased inside and very peaceful for the first time in a long time. The blossoms drifted and showered over them. Kaoru was smiling at him. _

_ "It's good to see you really smile," Kaoru said with a wistful look in her eyes, "You shouldn't let your past get to you, don't feel as if you are inferior to me or to anyone. No one makes you an inferior without your consent, Kenshin, you may say that you accept it but think harder, you have an honour inside that can never be harmed. You are strong and you know it."_

..-*-..-*-..

Kenshin woke up, he sat upright and checked the time; it was already 9 o'clock. He had never under any circumstances slept in for that long ever. 'I had a dream,' He thought, 'But, how? Why so suddenly?' He felt something in his right hand. Kenshin was surprised to see it was a sakura blossom. 

 "Morning Kenshin," Kaoru said with a yawn, "I hope that you slept well." She smiled at him in the same way that she smiled in his dream. "You must have slept well, what time do you usually wake up? Six? You slept in 3 hours then," Kaoru said thoughtfully.

 "Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin had a feeling that Kaoru had done something. He tried to recall the events that happened the night before. All he remembered was he was sitting in the bathroom in thought, he heard gentle words and that was it. 

 "Come on Kenshin, get out of bed, remember I can't go anywhere without you?" She dragged him out of bed. She smiled again. 'It actually worked! The spell actually worked! Now I'll be able to give him dreams, and if that was possible, how can I get rid of the curse?' 

 "Miss Kaoru, did you do something?" Kenshin asked still feeling a bit drowsy, it must have been a deep sleep. Kaoru just smiled at him. 'She is surely cheerful,' Kenshin thought, 'Especially today.'

A/N: There we go! Finally, another chapter up. I must say, thank you to all who are reviewing my story!!! Love you guys to death!! And I'll try to update sooner if I can next time, sorry for the wait. – Cherry Chibi.


	6. First Symptoms

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though…)

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 5 – By Cherry Chibi

 'First Symptoms'

* * * *

 "What are you doing Kaoru? You can't take him to your refuge!" Tsuyomi said furiously, "Kaoru, I can't let you go on like this." He created a porthole and was about to leave when a hand stopped him. "Let me go Crystal!" 

A woman at the age of twenty two with blonde hair and blue eyes held him still, "Brother, you have to let her do as she wants," Crystal said seriously, "When the Great Goddess sent Kaoru to the Battousai, she knew what was going to happen," She looked at her older brother's defeated look. 

 "I'm her guardian," Tsuyomi muttered, "Why can't I help?" 

 "Believe me, if you want to help Kaoru, let her be for now," Crystal released her grip of her brother's shoulder, "She knows what she's doing," She created an orb and showed her brother an image of Kaoru and Kenshin talking with two other people. "She's fine you see? Battousai is taking care of her." She smiled at Tsuyomi and the orb vanished. 

 "I just hope that Kaoru is going to cope through this, it was millenniums ago since an angel had been bound to a human," Tsuyomi said, "Mother told me that the angel ended up,"

 "Those are fairytales, you never know the truth," Crystal interjected, "Besides, why don't you keep an eye on her a little longer? When times get desperate, you'll know when to get in there." She smiled warmly at him again. "Tsuyomi, don't forget to think about yourself a little bit before doing something for someone else." She hugged him tightly and sighed. 'If only I could find a way to get him to be happy again, nowadays, it's really frustrating too, I have to wait and see whether or not I become a full time guardian or something…' 

 "Crystal, I don't know what I'd do without a sister like you," Tsuyomi said with a sigh. 

* * * *

 "I'm going to be going on an overseas trip for a while," Shauna said, "Would you mind taking care of Yahiko for me?" She asked Kenshin, Yahiko was sitting on the couch with a glum look on his face. Kaoru eyed him from head to toe, 'That kid better not mess around.' 

 "Sure, just, how long will you be?" Kenshin asked, "So I have an idea when Yahiko can go back." 

Shauna smiled gently, "Oh, about a year or so,"

 "ORO?!" 

 "I'm just kidding Kenshin!" Shauna laughed, "A month, I'm going over back to England to see someone for a while," She handed a big luggage bag to Kenshin, "I'm sorry for such a late notice but, I couldn't find anyone who wanted a brat to take care of." She smiled at Yahiko's glare, "Well, I'll be leaving."

Kaoru smiled, 'She's going to see that man she loves, after four years…' Kaoru felt happy for Shauna, after all, when a dream comes true, the Dream Angel has done her duty properly. She watched as Kenshin closed the door and carried the bag towards them. 

 "Miss Shauna has gone to England," Kenshin dropped the bag on the couch beside Yahiko, "There'll be another doctor taking her place to do the rounds." Kaoru nodded. 

 'Megumi Takani,' She thought, 'The one who wants to atone,' Her thoughts were muddled up when a sharp pain struck her leg. "You brat!" She turned to Yahiko with blue fire glaring in her eyes. "You're going to pay for that!" 

 "Hag! Why don't you stop standing there and help me unpack?!" Yahiko snapped curtly, "Some 'lady' you are!" He ducked under Kaoru's slap. 

 "I think I'll start cooking lunch," Kenshin said, he walked into the kitchen area. 

 "Hey! Get back here!" Kaoru chased after Yahiko in the room and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "You're going to regret…" She froze when an energy charged through her nerves, when she looked into Yahiko's eyes, she saw something that wasn't quite right.

..-*-..-*-..

_Through the darkness a boy looking like Yahiko stood, his eyes were narrow slits glaring at another Yahiko who looked normal. "You think that you can beat Battousai? I don't think so." _

_ "I can too!" Yahiko shouted as his replica, "I'll prove to you that I can!" _

_Yahiko's replica smirked, his eyes flared red, "I'd like to see that, why don't you kill him then?" _

..-*-..-*-..

Kaoru gasped and took a few steps away from Yahiko, her left hand rested on her chest as she took in deep breaths. 'The energy, it was so strong and- dark.' She shook her thoughts away and looked at Yahiko who was glaring at her. 

_"I'm watching you Kaoru, kill the Battousai or else you'll die,"_

 "Yahiko?" Kaoru whispered, she looked towards the kitchen, Kenshin was humming a soft tune as he chopped vegetables. She turned back to the boy and almost screamed when she found him with red eyes and fangs. 

_"Kids have many uses Kaoru, they're weak but have the potential to be strong,_

 "Enchantress, leave Yahiko alone," Kaoru said threateningly, "I'm not going to kill Kenshin, there is no way I'll do such a thing, I'll find a way Enchantress, I won't let you win over me and I won't let you bring Shishio back from the depths of Hell." Her hands clenched into fists, 'How can I free Yahiko, save Kenshin and stop Enchantress getting my powers? How? In less than six days!' 

_"Oh, I will leave this boy Kaoru, I'm just using temporarily but be warned, I will check up on you,"_

Yahiko's eyes faded to brown and the boy fell unconscious on the floor. Kaoru knelt down beside him and checked his temperature. He was OK. Everything was back to normal for him. For now. She carried Yahiko onto the couch and laid him on it. "You'll be free, I promise you that Yahiko," Kaoru whispered. 

Kenshin had been watching from the corner of his eye, if he hadn't, Kaoru wouldn't have been able to move, he heard and saw. 'So many promises Miss Kaoru. Now Yahiko is involved, I'm going to have to find a way to stop it, I can't let Miss Kaoru die like that, six days, but, how can she be so cheerful at such a time like this?' 

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and looked over his shoulder, "Chee, for ten minutes, you've done a lot," She said with a slightly teasing tone, "Need any help?" Kenshin shook his head. She leaned back against the bench and watched him a bit. Her head was slightly tilted. 

There was a thoughtful silence. Kenshin gripped the handle of the knife tighter as he thought of possible solutions to his situation. His knuckled were white. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "You can't be that tense when you're cooking." 

 "Miss Kaoru, how are you going to end this?" Kenshin suddenly asked. Kaoru was taken aback, his eyes flashed amber and he placed the knife down on the chopping board. "I'm asking you an important question Miss Kaoru, how are you going to end this? You have two choices. It's obvious which one you'll take." Kaoru turned her gaze to the wall behind Kenshin. 

 "How can you think like that Kenshin? I don't want to take either," Kaoru replied in a small voice, "there must be a third option." She sighed. "I'll seek help from the council later on," She mumbled, Kenshin didn't hear it thankfully. 

 "Miss Kaoru, you are taking this as a joke," Kenshin said disapprovingly, "This isn't," Kaoru gaped at Kenshin's remark. 

 "I'm not taking this as a joke Kenshin! I'm not taking anything as a joke!" Kaoru said aloud, she took a step closer to Kenshin with determination and hurt glimmering in her eyes. "How can you say that? You're not the one in my position! You're not the one who has to choose whether someone you care about lives or dies! You're not the one who has to be bound to another person from head to toe…" Kaoru broke off with choking sobs, "You're not the one who is missing home." If she had a choice, she would've ran out of there or transported halfway across the world. 

Kenshin was silenced by her reaction. Things were getting harder on him as well as her. He placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and got her attention, "I didn't mean to be harsh but, this really is serious Miss Kaoru." Kaoru responded with a nod. He could tell that she was trying to fight back her tears and hold her emotions in. 

There was another period of silence. 

 "Kenshin…" Kaoru said quietly, their eyes locked, "You must have the strength to live, you can't just throw your life away like that." She forced a smile on her face, "Everyone deserves chances, what is life if you never make mistakes?" She placed a hand over Kenshin's, "Remember your dream? No one makes you inferior without your consent." 

 "You had that dream?" Kenshin said in awe, "You did something didn't you?" Kaoru nodded slowly. He was silent for a moment. The sudden quietness made Kaoru feel uncomfortable. She felt a her body lose energy when Kenshin smiled and said, "Thank You." 

 'I can see it,' Kaoru thought amazed, she gaped into Kenshin's eyes, 'I know what to do now, I know what to do!' Her smiled broadened, she threw her arms over Kenshin's shoulder. 

 "Oro?" Kenshin staggered back. 

Kaoru released Kenshin, her face turned bright red. She hadn't meant to lash out like that but it all made sense to her now. She now knew how to solve her problems, no matter whatever it'll cost her, she'll be able to save Kenshin and stop Enchantress from taking her powers. "Kenshin, things are going to be slightly different, I hope that you won't mind," Kaoru said sweetly. 

Kenshin scratched the back of his neck, 'What is wrong with her now? She's being so cheerful.' He watched her as she walked over to the where Yahiko was sleeping. She placed turned to him and smiled. Kaoru winked at him making him feel further uncomfortable. 

 'If I can help Kenshin now, before time is up, then I'll be able to patch things up,' Kaoru thought seriously, 'I just hope that my plan works.' 

* * * *

A/N: How's that? Sorry if this is starting to feel that the story is getting no where, but I promise that things will pick up next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love ya all! (Don't take it the wrong way) Well, until next time ~ Ja! Cherry Chibi.


	7. Kisses of Different Paths

Disclaimer: I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though.)  
  
A Dream Angel's Problem - Chapter 6 - By Cherry Chibi  
  
'Kisses of different Paths'  
  
* * * *  
  
Kenshin dried his hands and glanced at Kaoru wearing a warm smile that made her blush a light shade of pink. Kaoru hummed a sweet tune to herself as she packed the dishes away using her powers. 'Now, all I have to do is to ask mum to turn back time a bit for me, probably to last night, that way, Kenshin will be asleep and I'll also be there, great! Yeah, and then I'll be able to cast a spell and get rid of Battousai from Kenshin.' She realised that she was floating in mid air again and quickly landed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I think that Yahiko isn't going to wake up for a while," Kenshin said. "We won't be able to go anywhere. oro?"  
  
"KENSHIN! That's great!" Kaoru smiled broadly, "Do you mind if you take a little nap?" She raised her hands and prepared to cast a spell.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Kaoru?" A trance suddenly fell over Kenshin, his eyes felt sleepy. He found it hard to concentrate and stand. A warm energy surrounded him. 'Those whispers, I can hear them again.' Kenshin thought. ". Anshin.Yume no Hikari." He felt Kaoru support him up. Then everything went black.  
  
Kaoru laid Kenshin's limp body on the tile floor and knelt beside him, "Things will be better in no time," She whispered, she brushed Kenshin's hair. She gazed at his peaceful face. "Anshin. Yume no Hikari."  
  
When she was sure that he had gone off to a dream world she concentrated her energy on herself. A sphere appeared in front of her. "Oh, mother, hear my plea, I need your help, please turn back time for a bit, turn time back to last night," She said in a begging tone. "Mum, please?"  
  
An image of her mother appeared in her mind. She felt part of her soul leave her body and appear in a place where her surroundings were pure white. The sphere was shining brightly between them.  
  
"Why?" Her mother asked.  
  
"You want me home soon right? I just need your help to turn back time," Kaoru said, "Will you mum?" She closed her eyes and saw her mother, "Please, I want to help Kenshin," She looked pleadingly at her mother. For an unknown reason, saving Kenshin's soul was becoming so important to her that she was willing to give whatever she had to help.  
  
".If I help. Then you will have to return me a favour Kaoru, its just Law," Her mother said. There was something odd about her mother's look, there seemed to be a sadness yet happiness combined behind her smile.  
  
"What would that be?" Kaoru asked. 'Well, what was I expecting? Just because I'm her daughter doesn't mean that I get any special treatment right?' She felt that something that her mother was going to ask for was going to have a great impact on her although she didn't know what.  
  
Tsuyomi appeared with a loving look in his eyes. It made Kaoru smile gently to see her Guardian in his normal state after a while. He took slow steps towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Will you marry me Kaoru?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "I-I." Kaoru stammered, it was a surprise, she would have never ever imagined herself getting married like that. She loved him, she had loved him for a long time, for six years, she loved him as a close friend, as a brother. She never knew that he loved her in this way however.  
  
Tsuyomi looked at her intently, "Please say yes," Her mother watched them with a hopeful look. He had a look of despair in his blue eyes. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her so badly. He had been waiting for a long time to ask her to be his, but it always either he lost the courage to or there was an interruption. Now was his chance and he was going to get his answer.  
  
"As long as I save Kenshin," Kaoru replied quietly. "As long as I save him and give him everything that I can to help him." She paused, ".yes." She was going to do all she can to help Kenshin. She was going to help him become happy. She wanted to do this for him.  
  
He had his answer, she had made him happy every time she smiled at him, she has accepted to marry him, things seemed so perfect for the both of them. Tsuyomi smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Her mother smiled warmly, "You'll have an hour before everything returns to its present time."  
  
Kaoru's eyes snapped open. Her fingertips brushed against her lips. 'Tsuyomi.' She turned and looked at her surroundings. 'Mum surely does things fast,' she saw herself sleeping in midair and Kenshin resting with a small smile on his face. She watched Kenshin's face until she mentally kicked herself for staring for so long. 'Snap out of it, I have a job to do.'  
  
"Kenshin, everything will return to normal soon," She said as she placed a hand over his forehead. A pulse of energy pushed through her and into Kenshin. Her surroundings darkened and once again she saw the blue flame but she also saw another flame. It was bright red with amber flickering through it. 'That's Battousai's,' as she approached it a burst of energy hit her. A replica of Kenshin appeared in front of her.  
  
"Do you want to hurt me?" Battousai asked her, his amber eyes looked slightly hurt. "I thought that you wanted to help me receive a dream." He wore a sad expression.  
  
Kaoru felt confusion rise, "I want to help Kenshin." 'Who would ever think that Battousai in Kenshin's soul would look exactly him but with amber eyes?' She thought. She gaped at Battousai. Their surroundings were dark and black but she could clearly see Battousai and his amber eyes.  
  
"When you want to help Kenshin, you want to help me," Battousai held her by her shoulders, "I also want to be helped Miss Kaoru, I want to be put to rest," He was leaning closer to her, "Will you help me as well?"  
  
Kaoru couldn't do anything. She was lost in his eyes, 'Battousai. Kenshin. they are one person. I don't know what to do. Battousai is Kenshin, Kenshin is Battousai, so I can't get rid of Battousai like this either,'  
  
"Will you Miss Kaoru?" Battousai asked pleadingly, "Will you?" Amber meets sapphire, longing meets compassion.  
  
"I-I'll try." Kaoru whispered shakily, a tear rolled down her cheek, 'I have to find another way. but, I had my hopes that this will work, now I can't harm either, what am I supposed to do? Someone help me!' She screamed in her head. Another tear rolled down her cheek. 'I can't do anything! I'm paralysed! I don't know what to do! Someone just please help me!' She was about to collapse into the blackness.  
  
Battousai held her up and close to him so that she didn't fall. He gave her a small smile, "Thank you," He gazed at her sincere eyes with his protective amber eyes. "I'm not all evil Kaoru, I do know how to feel as well as Kenshin, I know what I feel now," he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Kaoru was surprised yet awestruck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss gently. Their surroundings changed from black into the blue sky. The cool breeze blew gently over them. Kaoru's wings appeared; they were large and pure white. A smile formed on their faces as they embrace each other with newfound warmth in their hearts. Battousai's eyes faded to lavender.  
  
A whisper from the breeze was heard.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
..-*-..-*-..  
  
Your words are so much Like a kindness of a dream We are all on this journey In order to become happy  
  
How long is this journey? How far do we have to go? All I want is to be with you, Your happy smile from now  
  
And forever.  
  
..-*-..-*-..  
  
A/N: Poor Kaoru, her plan has been spoiled, so it's not the end yet! How was that? Please leave a review! I love having feedback! And I would like to thank all of you faithful readers! You all rule! ^-^x And in case anyone is curious, I'm not sure whether or not I'll make other RK characters have a bigger part in this. 


	8. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though.) However, I do own characters like the Goddess of Time, the other gods, Tsuyomi, Crystal, Shauna and Enchantress.  
  
A Dream Angel's Problem - Chapter 7 - By Cherry Chibi  
  
'Encounter'  
  
Early morning comes Beauty of amber and gold Light shines in my eyes  
  
* * * *  
  
Kenshin woke. He sat up and shook his head. 'It must have been a dream,' he recalled her sapphire eyes, her warm embrace, the softness of her. he quickly dismissed his thoughts when he felt something different. Kaoru was resting against his shoulder with an arm wrapped over his stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned lightly.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said surprised.  
  
Her eyes darted up towards his, "K-Kenshin," She crawled off him, "Oh did I surprise you?" A small smile crept on her face. She got off the bed and blushed deeply. "Nice dream huh?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin flushed. His face turned into a deeper pink when Kaoru giggled. 'It did happen, it really did, that wasn't entirely a dream,' He looked at Kaoru with uncertainty, 'was that real?' They were interrupted by shouts.  
  
"Hey hag! I'm hungry! Why don't you-," Yahiko stop in mid sentence and gawked at Kaoru. "What the hell?!" He saw a big pair of pure white, feathery wings on Kaoru's back.  
  
"Is there something on me?" Kaoru checked herself, she didn't feel anything strange and her clothing was normal. 'OK, what is up with that brat?' She thought, feeling annoyance creeping up her back.  
  
"You have wings?!" Yahiko said in disbelief, "They're huge!" He blinked a couple of times. "What are you?" He ran up to Kaoru and yanked the wings. Kaoru winced. "Yep, they're real alright, you better tell me what is going on." Yahiko looked suspiciously at Kaoru.  
  
"I'm an angel got that?" Kaoru said, "I've been in a disguise," She turned to Kenshin and then it dawned on her, 'Did I. did I fulfil his wish?' A smile stretched across her face. 'My wings are free. they're back to normal.that has to mean.' Kaoru didn't see Yahiko's eyes flash a blood red colour.  
  
Kenshin returned her smile. Their smiles quickly vanished when Kaoru broke into screams. Blood splattered onto the floor. She bellowed over gripping onto her side. Yahiko, with pure red eyes, held a dagger into her; he twisted the blade before withdrawing it.  
  
Kenshin tried to grab the dagger away from Yahiko's hands but a force repelled him front reaching anywhere closer. "Kaoru!" He watched the girl in sobs and cries of pain.  
  
'She just has to ruin my peaceful moments. Enchantress is right though, I have to make a choice sooner or later,' Kaoru thought, she gritted her teeth and kept in her screams. A red mark appeared on her arm. It burned her. 'What is that?'  
  
Yahiko's eyes turned into brown, he flinched. "What the hell happened?" He looked at the dagger in his hand and dropped it. "What did I do?" He ran out of the room feeling horrified and very, very confused.  
  
Kaoru sobbed and cried, she felt the after effects of healing from the curse was taking its toll, it wasn't going to let her die until the week has passed. The blood cleared up and the wound closed. The red mark however, remained. She felt weak. Her head felt dizzy.  
  
"Kaoru!" He lifted her off the floor and laid her on the bed. "Say something Kaoru." He felt her forehead and realised that she was getting a fever.  
  
There was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Not now." Kenshin growled. He rushed into the bathroom and soaked a face wash cloth with cold water and got back to Kaoru. He placed it on her forehead.  
  
The knocking on the door grew louder. The door opened and a woman entered, "Kenshin? Is everything alright in here? I was sent over to check up on you." She had shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She saw a boy curled up in a corner and walked quickly towards him. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yahiko shouted, "I'm a freak!"  
  
"Who says? Anyway, tell me what's wrong," The woman asked, she looked at the boy's state, 'He looks traumatised, afraid in other words, by the looks of it, it has just happened,'  
  
"I say so! I-I," He showed her his blood coated hands and she gasped. Then he quickly grabbed his head and curled into a tighter ball.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know!" Yahiko screamed, "This is so stupid! I don't know!" He tried to tighten himself up further, 'Why would I want to hurt someone with a dagger? I didn't have any intention to! Why me?!' he thought frustrated, 'I never wanted to hurt anyone!'  
  
"You must be Dr. Takani," Kenshin pounced into the room looking despaired, "I need your help now!" He grabbed her arm and led her into the bedroom, he showed her Kaoru who was lying in bed coughing.  
  
"What's going on in this place?" Megumi questioned, she hurried to Kaoru and checked Kaoru's temperature before noticing the red mark on Kaoru's arm. 'I've never seen anything like this before,' She took the wash cloth from Kaoru's forehead and dropped it immediately, it was boiling. "You're not human are you?" She breathed.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kenshin asked immediately, "Can you help?"  
  
Every point of Kaoru's body was burning up, Megumi couldn't think of anything else except of the thought that she needed to find a way to cool Kaoru's body down before something worse happens.  
  
"I need you to fill a bathtub with extremely cold water Kenshin, fast too, she's burning!" Megumi instructed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaoru had returned to her normal state and took in steady breaths. She sat in the warm water and crossed her arms. 'It's going to get worse. it's going to get worse.' She thought repeatedly in her mind.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin gingerly held Kaoru's shoulder, "Are you feeling alright now? What happened?" His eyes were fixed onto hers. They were questioning her and were demanding for answers. He was soaked in water.  
  
"First, how did you get wet?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin blinked in awe, "You mean, you don't remember?" He felt more concern come up. He remembered how Kaoru kicked and screamed in pain when he tried to get her in the cold water. It took him minutes before she tired herself out and cooperated. Dr. Takani was outside in the lounge room dealing with Yahiko.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Never mind," Kenshin said, he averted his attention the wall behind Kaoru. He was surprised when Kaoru grabbed his arms firmly and made eye contact with him.  
  
"Remember what?" She asked more fiercely in an attempt to get her answer. Kenshin sighed and removed Kaoru's hands from him gently.  
  
"You were kicking and screaming, you had a fever and your body was burning. I was trying to put you into the cold water when you splashed it onto me." Kenshin replied briefly. "I hope that is enough." He stood up straight and turned his back, "You better get out of the water, you're going to catch a cold."  
  
'I can't let me being sick make everyone else around me unhappy,' She thought, 'Things need to cheer up a bit more so that my job will be easier,' Kaoru hesitated. After a moment she levitated, and landed in front of Kenshin with a mischievous smile.  
  
"What is it now?" Kenshin felt her forehead.  
  
"You should brighten up Kenshin," Kaoru said, "One thing, because I'm an angel under a curse means that I can't die until time is up and two, just because I am an angel doesn't mean that I act like one." She suddenly pushed Kenshin into the water and was pulled along with him when he grabbed her arms. A splash of water splattered over the tile floor and walls. Kaoru had landed on top of Kenshin, "Kenshin! You weren't supposed to do that!" She pouted and laughed lightly.  
  
Kenshin pushed his wet red bangs from his eyes and smiled at Kaoru. "You really can't be serious can you?" Kaoru stopped laughing at his seriousness and pushed herself off him. Kenshin sat upright, "Miss Kaoru, oro?"  
  
Kaoru laughed hard, "Sorry Kenshin, you are just so serious at times! That's what I just love about you!" She covered her mouth and blushed, 'Did I just say what I think I said?' She cleared her throat and smiled innocently at Kenshin. He had fallen under Kaoru's gaze and hadn't realised that he was staring at her; making her blush into a darker shade of pink.  
  
The awkward silence was broken by Kaoru, "I'm getting out of the water," She levitated out and changed in a flash into dry clothes. Her hair was still dripping with water though. Kenshin got out soon after. "I'm not going to get wet again," Kaoru said, "So I'll go and dry my hair." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kenshin alone.  
  
'She's free from the bond,' Kenshin thought, 'At least she can do whatever she wants now,' He didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad, surely he enjoyed having her company but he didn't like the thought of her being forced into being with him. Now that she was free from any force holding them together, she could leave anytime and maybe, never come back. Kenshin grieved over the thought of her leaving him forever but it was life. He didn't deserve her anyway.  
  
* * * *  
  
Late at night, everyone was asleep except for one troubled person.  
  
Kaoru leaned against the wall outside of the bedroom door and sighed. Having the ability to see a person's dream sometimes really disturbed her. What she saw in Kenshin's eyes made her blush. She didn't know whether to laugh it off or take it seriously. 'It might just be a temporary dream,' Kaoru thought, 'Yeah. that's it.'  
  
She kept silent for a while and then checked on the red mark which was on her right arm, 'I'm going to have to do it the hard way. killing is not what I want to do, more like, seal Enchantress into the depths of hell as well. I am a guardian of life and Enchantress' life counts, so, I'll keep her alive but in a place where she will be. at home.'  
  
In deeper thought, Kaoru considered herself to be too nice at times. After all of the suffering Enchantress had put her through, she was going to banish Enchantress into a hell which she was sure that Enchantress would love. But, she couldn't hold something against Enchantress for so long.  
  
'I better put that aside,' she stood and walked towards the couch to find a resting Yahiko curled up under the spare blankets and pillows. She smiled to herself and watched the little boy sleep peacefully, it had taken her a lot of work but she had managed to vanquish the bug in him that linked Yahiko to Enchantress. Enchantress won't be able to use Yahiko's body for a while.  
  
"Kaoru," A calm soothing voice reached her through the dim room. She wasn't startled but surprised a little. Kaoru turned around and her eyes met with serene blue eyes. "It's time to go home," He said, "You've done what you needed to do."  
  
"I'm sorry Tsuyomi, I need more time," Kaoru replied, "There is something I have to tell you."  
  
After Kaoru had explained to Tsuyomi her situation and her curse, she paused to catch her breath. He however, looked pretty pale and concerned. "Kaoru, return home, the Great Goddess will heal you, you'll get better, there is no need to go through all of that."  
  
Kaoru raised a hand to hush him, "I want to do this," she replied, "I want to be the one who banishes Enchantress into another world, you can't stop me Tsuyomi." Each word that Kaoru had spoken held its own sincerity and that worried Tsuyomi further. There were dark secrets in such attempts and he didn't want them to be revealed.  
  
The woman before him was perfectly happy before any of this changed her, she used to be attached to her home, now, and she wasn't even giving a second though about going back. She used to be energetic around him but now, she was, he couldn't explain it but she was different.  
  
"Tsuyomi, just have faith in me," Kaoru said, she took hold of his hands, "I know that I can do it." She smiled with her sapphire eyes into his with determination. "Give me five more days."  
  
Tsuyomi hesitated, but then he exhaled. "I pray that you know what you are doing Kaoru," He looked sadly at her, "Our marriage is also on the wait," He kissed her lightly and the vanished.  
  
A twinkle could be seen through the darkness. Kaoru slumped onto her knees in the room with her head hunched over. "Marriage." She whispered in a shaky voice. A single perfect sphere fell and soaked into the carpet floor, soon it was followed by several others. Kaoru hadn't realised but from the shadows of the open bedroom door were two hurt amber eyes watching her.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Aw. I left at a sort-of cliff hanger. Hm, dilemma. what is poor Kaoru gonna do? Well, drop me a review and find out in the next few chapters! The end is drawing near too. some few more chapters. Thanks for your support! I don't know what I'd do without all of you faithful readers!  
  
*Bows* Doumo Arigatou O Zaimasu! ^-^x 


	9. Truth Plays

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though…) However, I do own characters like the Goddess of Time, the other gods, Tsuyomi, Crystal, Shauna and Enchantress.

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 8 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Truth Plays'

* * * *

The next morning's atmosphere in the house was tense, Yahiko decided to sneak outside to play in the playground at the park earlier on. Kaoru felt bad that Kenshin hadn't spoken to her all morning, she didn't know what was going on but she noticed a few specks of golden amber in his lavender eyes. 

Everyone jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Kaoru went to answer it. Megumi entered with some sort of kit. "Morning everyone!" Megumi said cheerfully, "How are you today?" 

 "OK, I suppose," Kaoru replied half-heartedly. 'What is wrong with Kenshin today? Oh no, what if, no, that's impossible,' she followed Megumi to the couch and almost gasped when she saw what Megumi had with her. There were syringes, bottles of clear substances, small mechanical objects and several other things that Kaoru couldn't make up a name for. 

 "Today, I've decided that I should run some blood tests," Megumi said, "Kaoru, please, take a seat." A reflection of amber passed Megumi's brown eyes and Kaoru shook her head. What was Megumi talking about? Blood tests? 

Megumi saw Kaoru's confused expression, "It's nothing big Kaoru, I'm only going to take a few samples of your blood to take back to the lab so that we can see if anything is wrong with you," She took a gentle hold of Kaoru's wrist but Kaoru pulled her hand away. 

Kenshin felt a frightened aura from Kaoru and instantly looked up, he hadn't been paying full attention, for some reason, it had hurt to see the event last night, though he couldn't give any reasons for them. 

She couldn't let anyone else now her real identity, she had already magically hidden her wings. 'How is someone supposed to take blood samples?' Kaoru didn't fully understand the human world, especially their medical ways. 

 "Are you afraid of needles Kaoru?" Megumi said as she pulled on a couple of rubber white gloves and picked up a syringe. 

Kaoru's eyes widened with fright and she took a few steps away. She had seen one of those before, they often made children cry and get terrible nightmares at night, and even some adults were scared of them. As far as she knew, Kaoru didn't want Megumi sticking that in her. 

 "Kaoru don't worry, it won't hurt," Megumi's eyes suddenly flashed red and she pushed Kaoru onto the couch, "It won't hurt a bit," A smirk stretched on her lips. Kaoru wanted to scream.

 "Enchantress…" Kaoru whispered, 'How come Enchantress can possess anyone except me? What's going on? She hasn't possessed Kenshin yet…' Kaoru winced as Megumi's nails dug into her skin. 

 "Megumi! That's enough!" Battousai grabbed Megumi's shoulder and pulled her off Kaoru. Megumi fell onto the floor unconscious but then vanished into thin air. The syringe had dropped on the couch. 

Battousai picked up the object and threw it into the kit box. Kaoru was curled up on the couch, her hands gripped her head. 'Insane, I'm going to go insane…' Kaoru thought, 'I'm going to go insane…' 

Battousai sat beside Kaoru, "Kaoru," He gingerly pulled her hands away from her head and tilted her head up so that he could see her face. "You alright?" Kaoru nodded. She bit her bottom lip and made an attempt not to cry. Battousai watched as the girl finally let out a choking sob, she wrapped her arms around him and gritted her teeth. 

 "You saw it didn't you? You saw it," Kaoru said between sobs, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't know that I would upset you," The words were just passing through her from her heart; she seemed to be under a trance.  

 "You can go anytime," Battousai said with his eyes closed, "It was my fault that I allowed it to happen, I should have allowed you to destroy me," He remembered when Tsuyomi spoke to him and warned him not to get in the way, how could he have forgotten? Then last night he found out that the two were engaged. Something didn't feel right about it though. 

 "What if I don't want to?" Kaoru asked in a small voice, she held onto him tighter, "What if I don't want to go? You don't know how much you have made me happier than ever," her speech was gentle but in a tone that he has never heard her speak in, it was like she was dreaming. Battousai was listening intently, she couldn't be telling the truth, who would want to care about him? Tsuyomi must have deserved her; why else would they be engaged? 

 "I trust you, use your intuition," Kaoru closed her eyes and vanished in a glow of white. Battousai's eyes widened, he stood up and scanned the apartment, everything was quiet. An object was in his hand, he looked at it; the object was a Kaoru's necklace which she wore. The silver chain held the pearl sphere like pendant. 'Isn't this what Kaoru needs so that she doesn't collapse from too many thoughts?' Battousai thought, he gripped in tightly, 'She must have returned to the heavens…' 

* * * *

 "Sydney…" Kaoru muttered under her breath as she walked along the busy path. Business people scurried about, skateboarders attempted to do stunts on anything they possibly could, people were seated at cafes chatting away. 'It's such a big place, I feel lost,' Kaoru thought. 'I've been searching all morning, I hope that Kenshin didn't mind me leaving without saying goodbye, but a part of me tells me that I have…' She shook her head, 'Nah, it's just my imagination. I have been wandering around before the sun rose. Anyway, why do I feel that something is missing?' 

She swallowed hard and followed her senses. 'I have to find the hidden pray ground, that way I can seek advice from the gods,' She turned a corner and soon found herself in a park. She stopped when she was in an area which no one was around. 'Here I am, this must be the place,' she knelt on the ground. 

Using her powers she created a glowing amber orb. "God of Wisdom, I seek for you, please help me in this time of need." The amber orb shone brighter and an image of an old man with little grey hair and green eyes. He wore a white robe. 

_ "Yes Kaoru?" He asked with a serious look. _

 "I need your help, I need to find out how I can trap Enchantress so that I can send her to eternal flames," Kaoru said, "Can you tell me how I can do that?" She wanted to seek advice before she did anything big. 

_ "Kaoru, may I ask you a question?" The God of Wisdom asked in a stern voice. _Kaoru nodded. _"When was the last time you have received the human kind's dream besides Battousai's?"_

Kaoru thought for a bit and gasped. "I-I haven't had any ever since the curse started… that isn't good," She bit her bottom lip. 'If I haven't received anyone's dreams, that means that everyone in the world isn't have peaceful and calming rests, or they are all receiving nightmares, that can't happen! That's just impossible!' 

_ "Kaoru, you must seal Enchantress tomorrow, under the new moon. Lead her to this place, you must use the Yume Orb though, and open the gates of hell. Enchantress won't be able to resist the force." The God replied wistfully, "But a word of caution Kaoru, no one else must be there, only you, if anyone else sees it, their lives will be forever changed, yours will be too. For what is seen from the gates of hell is something tragic." _

 "You make it sound so simple, but where will I be able to find Enchantress?" Kaoru asked, "She could be anywhere." 

_ "I don't know exactly where she is but all I know is that Battousai had destroyed her body, she lives off other humans because her black soul is still existing," He replied, "That red mark on your arm is a way of tracking Enchantress down, you will understand soon." _

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows together, since when did Battousai destroy Enchantress' body? Eyes widened with realisation. 'When I first met him, Enchantress vanished into thin air, maybe part of her just managed to escape but her body couldn't…'

_ "Is there anything else Kaoru?" The God of Wisdom asked her warmly. _

 "Yes, can you please not tell anyone else?" Kaoru lowered her voice, she saw the God reply with a nod, "Tsuyomi asked me to marry him, but-," She was cut off by him. 

_ "Kaoru, this is something that your heart must decide. Ironic I know but your true love will respond when the time is right, farewell Kaoru, and good luck." _

 "Wait!" Kaoru exclaimed. The God of Wisdom vanished. A sharp pain struck the red mark on her arm. 'No, Enchantress, what are you doing?!' She squeezed her eyes shut and her muscles tensed. Screams of agony filled her mind, images of murder, blood and pain flickered passed her eyes. It disturbed Kaoru that she liked it. 

_You think that you can run away from me? When are you going to kill Battousai? Don't you know the agony of not having a body? That's why I want him gone!_

 "Enchantress, you're trying to take over my body?" Kaoru could see an image of Enchantress clearly, "You cursed me so that you can remove my soul," Kaoru was on her hands and knees. 

_You can't seal me up in hell honey, by doing that, you'll be trapping yourself as well, wouldn't it be fun? Just the two of us spending eternity together._

Kaoru shook her head, "No, I can't be here, I'm in the Heavens…" She muttered in a dreamy state. She looked like she was dreaming. 

* * * *

A girl wearing a long white dress, with ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes stood before the Yume Orb. She turned around when she heard a soft warm voice call her. "Kaoru," Tsuyomi smiled, "You're back." He gave her a tight hug which she didn't respond to. "Kaoru, aren't you happy to see me?" 

 "I am," Kaoru said in a sweet and gentle voice, "I am very happy to be here and to see you again." She stepped away from Tsuyomi's hug with a gentle smile. 

 "But you don't seem to be," Tsuyomi said with a concerned look, "Aren't you happy with our engagement?" He felt a pang of hurt when Kaoru turned away from him and shook her head. 

 "I don't know," She simply replied, "I don't know what I feel," She looked at her arm and the red mark wasn't there. "Tsuyomi, I want to know, why did you ask me to marry you in my time of need? Do you truly love me?" Kaoru asked him with a very gentle and sincere tone. 

Tsuyomi cringed. "Of course I love you, why else did I ask you to marry me?" Something about her has disappeared, it was killing him. 'Battousai, I warned you not to touch her,' Tsuyomi thought. 

 "Tsuyomi, I've realised something," Kaoru said, she turned around wearing a small warm smile, "I'm in love with someone else, there isn't any point in this marriage." Tears shone in her wistful eyes. 

Tsuyomi just laughed it off, "Kaoru, you don't understand do you? If you get rid of Enchantress, you will be proving yourself that you're worthy of being a goddess! Goddesses can't get involved with mere humans!" He wanted Kaoru to be his so much. It was turning into a poison. "Battousai knows that, he would never want to get close to you! It's Law, when you become a goddess he won't be able to touch you at all!" 

Kaoru covered her frown and looked at Tsuyomi with grief, 'Tsuyomi… I thought you wanted me to be happy,' Teardrops slid down her cheeks. 'You're not the person I knew,' She heard the voice of the God of Wisdom. 

_It all comes down to one path in the end._

 "If I can never be with Kenshin, I will never be with anyone else," Kaoru said bravely, "Now I realise that you are a jerk, you were different before, but now you're nothing but a creep Tsuyomi! I don't want to ever see you again! You can throw the idea of marriage out the window! That is just laughable!" She sobbed and turned back to the Yume Orb. 

 'What's happening to me? Why am I being so open and honest?' She touched the surface of the Yume Orb. 'Tomorrow night, I will get rid of Enchantress, with all of the faith in my heart, I know I can get rid of Enchantress, more people will be happy.' An electrical charge forced its way through Kaoru's body. Her wings turned into black feathers, her sapphire eyes deepened into a dark navy blue and her white dress turned into a black outfit of pants and a shirt. 'I must get ready, my strength must be at its highest, I must turn into a full warrior archangel.' 

* * * *

While Battousai walked in the city, he sensed a strong aura, 'Kaoru?' He followed it. Her necklace was worn around his neck. It took him a while to decide what he should do, an hour to be exact. 

 "Wait a sec, Battousai!" A woman shouted behind him. He stopped and turned around hoping that it was Kaoru but it wasn't. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she held a resemblance, and she reminded him of someone he wished never existed. 

 "Who are you?" Battousai asked roughly. 

 "My name is Crystal, I'm also a guardian like my brother Tsuyomi but I often help him out. Battousai, I warn you not to kill Tsuyomi or else you will be sorry." Crystal said threateningly, "I warn you to be careful with Kaoru, she's going to do something dangerous tomorrow night," 

 "What? What is Kaoru going to do?" Battousai asked quickly, immediately after he heard Crystal say that Kaoru was going to do something dangerous. "Tell me where she is!" His amber eyes flared. 

Crystal sighed. "You truly have an unspoken bond with her… Tsuyomi would never stand a chance, knowing her for years wasn't even enough to make her see him more than a very close friend," She whispered to herself, Battousai didn't hear it. 

 "Tell me where Kaoru is," Battousai grabbed Crystal by the shoulders, "I have to find her!" It was only a couple of days when he had realised that he was beginning to see Kaoru differently but had denied it. He felt regretful for not even telling her to stay. 

 "Battousai, you must calm down, if you want to see her, you'll have to wait until midnight tomorrow, she'll be in a hidden area in the park," Crystal said, "Goddess, I don't even know why I am helping you, but Battousai, you know that if Kaoru makes it through this, she will become a goddess, you know that if she becomes a goddess, you will only end up with a broken heart?" 

He looked at Crystal, 'Goddess?' He thought, 'Life is ironic, why it is that humans always want something that they can't have, I don't know.' He gave a small smirk and backed off, 'Life is ironic, what is the point of life anyway? Ha. Why do I even care?' He was about to leave when Crystal took hold of his arm. 

 "You do know she loves you? That is why she accepted Tsuyomi's proposal; she was pleading to her mother to turn back time so that she can help you." Crystal was looking at Battousai sternly, "Kaoru never realised that she loved you because she was always to busy thinking that she wanted to help you, she never thought of the why." Then she released Battousai and vanished in a white glow. 

 'I don't want to hear that second hand,' Battousai thought while he walked towards the park. 

 "YO! KENSHIN!" Yahiko came running up to him looking very annoyed, "I've been looking all over for you! Megumi will be taking care of me she said, well, I'll be moving right out!" Yahiko then ran. "At least she'll have good food there!" 

* * * *

A/N: Phew! It has been a while since I've updated. My apologies, I have been soooo busy. I really want to thank all of you readers for supporting me! It's great to know that someone is giving their time to read my work. 

Rei - Thanks for your review! Kaoru stays with Kenshin? Hm… maybe… maybe not! Muahahahaha! 

Lil-miss-kitsune - Thanks for your review and I hope that you liked this chapter a well! (Great fics, I love them!)

Fire Kitsune -   Alright, about time I updated eh? Hope you liked this chapter. (I'll get around to checking your fics if I haven't yet.)

Chris37 - Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them! ^-^x (When are you going to start writing hm?)

MP1- Hope that your curiosity has slightly been satisfied (you've got a cool story too, I'm enjoying it.)

Hell-angel8 -Thanks… *blushes*

Gracianeko - I'm happy that you like this fic! Don't expect them to be together though, I haven't decided… *evil grin*

Thank you all for the reviews! Now, I wonder where the others went, anyhow, I'll thank them: Nicky9, Moonlight's Sorrow, Sailor Scout Buddy, Lighthawk and XP Darkangel. Thank you all!


	10. Seeing Double

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though…) However, I do own characters like the Goddess of Time, the other gods, Tsuyomi, Crystal, Shauna and Enchantress.

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 9 – By Cherry Chibi

 'Seeing** Double' **

..-*-..-*-..

_Kaoru slowly woke up. She stood and looked around. She was still at the park but her body was translucent. 'What's happening to me?' She turned around and found her body lying on the ground. 'Am I… dead?' She heard the sound of rustling and turned to her left to find Kenshin. "Kenshin!" _

..-*-..-*-..

Kenshin couldn't see anything, he could've sworn that he had heard someone call his name but there wasn't anyone around. 'There is some sort of energy force here… I could feel it…' Kaoru's necklace was held firmly in his left hand. 'Use my intuition…' 

..-*-..-*-..

_ "Kenshin! Can't you hear me?" Kaoru walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin?" _

..-*-..-*-..

He stiffened, 'Kaoru?' Kenshin listened carefully, he had heard her, but her voice was as gentle and quiet as the wind. He placed a hand over where Kaoru's was. He carefully listened and tried to sense where she was. 

_ "Kenshin, what are you doing here?" _

 "I came here to help you," He replied shortly, "I don't want to… lose you." He wanted to say so much to her right then and there but what he wanted to express was too hard to put into words. There was a period of silence and he suddenly felt worried, had she gone already? 

There was a long period of silence; Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. 

Through the darkness he could now clearly see her; she had a glowing white aura around her. She wore a sweet smile which was true to him. Almost as if instinct had taken over, Kenshin held Kaoru's forearms and made stern eye contact with her. 

_ "…I love you too." _

flashed across his eyes before he replied with a warm smile. It wasn't the Kaoru who had been staying with him that was standing in front of him. It was the Kaoru who was the Dream Angel, the potential Goddess, and someone who he didn't deserve or can ever have. She belonged to the heavens not down here on earth. 

Kaoru looked down with sadness, 'Kenshin… he… feels… alone… If only I could find a way to stay here with him… or even find a way to get rid of Enchantress without being risked of being locked in Hell for eternity…' She wanted to shatter into a thousand pieces. 'No… I will be strong… I must be strong… for him… for… us,'

The scenery around them changed into a vast field that had the large Sakura tree in the centre. Kenshin looked around awestruck. He had been here before, with Kaoru. She took him here. 

_ "I want, this time until tomorrow night to be filled with happiness," Kaoru said with a smile, "Will you share this time with-," _

Kenshin brushed his lips over Kaoru's, he smiled inwardly as he felt Kaoru's lips curve upwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gladly returned his kiss. 

* * * *

Crystal stepped over a large boulder. She gazed around, the beauty of the vast green fields were breathtaking. 'Kaoru certainly has a wonderful imagination to create such a retreat.' She raised her senses and tried to pick out where Kaoru would be. 'I knew it was coming, I have to find Kaoru in her soul form so that I can bring her back to Archangel Kaoru. One half cannot win without the other.' 

She ran when she felt a shockwave from her left. "Kaoru!" 

* * * *

A warrior archangel flew through the dark skies. Her raven coloured hair shone in the moonlight. She had large and wide black feathery wings which were singed from the flames of hope. Her sapphire eyes looked determined as she landed in the park. 'One more hour,' 

 "Kaoru, you don't have to do this," Tsuyomi appeared through a porthole. 

 "I have told you this before and I won't repeat myself again, I don't want to see you again," Kaoru winced when a sharp pain struck her behind her neck. "What is this?" 

 "WHAT?! How could you escape the curse?!" A replica of Kaoru appeared from the shadows with flaring red eyes. 

Archangel Kaoru gasped. "Oh no…" 

 "Twin Separation…" Tsuyomi muttered in dread, "Kaoru! You've got to drag Enchantress out of your own body and banish her! I'll help you!" he got into a stance. "Gates of Hell reveal yourself! Circle once again to where you once dwelled! Open your entrance and accept this demon!" His eyes flared white as a shock wave was sent from him. 

The Yume Orb appeared before Archangel Kaoru. She raised her hands and glared at her replica. "Where is my other half?" She asked demandingly. "Enchantress! You're not going to win this fight!" 

 "Oh yes I will, banish me in this body and you will lose your other half," Enchantress laughed. Some of her features were beginning to show, her blood red eyes, fangs and marks across her skin appeared. 

Kaoru gritted her teeth. 'How did my other half get separated from me? How am I going to bring Enchantress out of my body? She's somehow gotten rid of my other half. That leaves only one choice for me…' 

Tsuyomi concentrated. A force field surrounded him. 'It will take me exactly one hour to complete the opening of the Gates of Hell. Kaoru, I am sorry for my sins, I am no longer fit to be your guardian but please let me help you one last time…' He had come to his senses after Kaoru's outburst at him. It had hurt to think that she didn't want to see his face ever again but he loved her too much to let her fight on her own. 

* * * * 

A loud shout startled the couple. 

_Kaoru sat up from Kenshin's lap. "__Crystal__?" She stood up and Kenshin followed suit. _

 "Kaoru! There you are!" Crystal stopped and gaped at Kenshin, "How did you get here?" She averted her gape at Kaoru who was looking guiltily at her feet. "You know that you can't bring him here…" Crystal whispered. 

_ "I don't care…" Kaoru hissed back. She turned around and gazed at Kenshin. "I better get going…" _

 "Kaoru! You're other half is fighting right now! You have to go to her!" Crystal questioned incredulously.

_Kaoru nodded sadly. "If I fail, Kenshin,  you will wake up as if it were all a dream, you'll never remember me in reality," Kaoru said in a suddenly calm voice which worried Crystal and Kenshin a lot, "Even if  there will be a day when you forget me Kenshin, I will never forget you." She smiled at Kenshin. "Farewell." _

 "No! You can't say that!" Kenshin couldn't move his body. Something held him back. He watched with grief as Kaoru vanished in a white glow. When she vanished his body was set free. 

 "Wait," Crystal said, "Until midnight, then you may see her." 

Kenshin's amber eyes flared. "I never wanted her to fight alone! Crystal! You're going to take me to her! I'm not going to let her become a mere memory!" 

 "You can't interfere with this fight! It is Kaoru's fight and you must accept it! Twin Separation, Demon, Gates of Hell opening and a Banishing Call are NOT a good combination! If you get in the way, someone will get hurt! So sit down and stop being an idiot! All you can do now is give her emotional support!" Crystal used her powers and pushed Kenshin into a sitting position. "Goddess, why me? Why us?" 

 "Why can't I do anything for her? What use is my sword if I can't even protect the one I love?" Kenshin cursed under his breath. 

Crystal sat beside Kenshin with a sigh. "Kenshin, there are always times when you feel vulnerable and helpless, you just have to have faith in Kaoru… she will make it. I know it." Crystal smiled at Kenshin, "Knowing Kaoru, she would never give up without a good hard fight. She would do anything to protect the ones she cares for."

 "I know that," Kenshin replied. "But I can't stop thinking, what if she doesn't come back? What if I lose her?" 

* * * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short; I'll make sure that the next one will be extra long! *Promise* I've just had a minor break through from Writer's Block on this story so I apologise if things were confusing or even… bad. I tried my hardest. If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me. *puppy dog eyes* I'm so stuffed…

**Hells-angel8: **You must love K/K couplings right? (Who doesn't?) I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Chris37:** Thanks a lot for your reviews! ^-^x

**MP1:** No problems. *smiles* I like your stories and… I'm still deciding whether or not I should put Kenshin and Kaoru together in the end. *Evil laughter* 

**Gracianeko:** A hole in the Law? Hm… it'll depend on whether or not I put Kenshin and Kaoru together…like what I said for MP1, I'm still deciding whether or not they should be together in the end. Maybe you'll be lucky… nah… maybe not… 

**FireKitsune/Ina no Miko: **Aw chee… *blushes* Thanks!

**Lil-miss-kitsune:** Hope that you liked this chapter too! 

**Sailor Scout Buddy:** Thanks for catching up! ^-^x It's great to have you back on board!

**Mada:** Hi! Well, I'm still deciding on that… ^-^x

Alright, thanks for your reviews! You guys **rule!!! *Looks up* By the looks of things, majority of you want a good/happy ending… hm… well, just one more chapter before the epilogue! Thanks for being such loyal readers! *laughs* ^-^x **

Next update will be next Friday! Ja! 

~Cherry Chibi


	11. The Twins

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though…) However, I do own characters like the Goddess of Time, the other gods, Tsuyomi, Crystal, Shauna and Enchantress.

A Dream Angel's Problem – Chapter 10 – By Cherry Chibi

 'The Twins'

* * * *

 "You brought this on yourself!" Enchantress threw a hard punch into Kaoru's stomach. She skidded back. 

 "That's what you think," Kaoru hissed, "That's what you say, but there is more to this than you think Enchantress, I'm doing this for the sake of the future of others, I'm not going to stand aside and let you destroy Kenshin or anyone else's hopes, dreams, or lives… you want to bring Shishio from the depths of hell? Why? What use would it do to you? You might as well go to hell!" Kaoru vanished from sight and when she reappeared, she threw a fireball and in exploded when it made impact with Enchantress. 

Blood dripped onto the dirt ground. 

Sweat broke on Tsuyomi's forehead as he forced more of his powers into revealing the gates of hell. Images flickered repeatedly in his eyes. Blood. Fire. Hatred. Grief. Pain. Screams. Death. 

* * * *

"You have to stay here!" Crystal used her powers and threw Kenshin against the tree. "You don't understand do you?!" Tears were clearly streaming from her eyes. 

Kenshin gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "Why won't you let me leave this place? What is twin separation? I-,"

"When Kaoru was born, she had a sister, but one twin was too weak to live. If one twin died the other would follow suit. It's just the way of the Heavens, that's the reason why the Great Goddess fused the twins together," Crystal explained quickly with a choking sob, "Kaoru has never known this, Battousai, you must stay out of this! Now that Enchantress has taken over the weaker twin's body and forced that twin's soul out, the two bodies have separated! Enchantress is possessing Kaoru's other half's body and the thing is, because she has been fused with her twin for so long, the weaker one is her soul, her shadow…" 

"Twins?" Kenshin said in awe, "Then…"

 "You will have to make a choice if you interfere! I beg you to just wait!" Crystal was on her hands and knees, "if you interfere, you must understand that both of the twins love you… Battousai, don't make me and many others mourn over this…" Her voice was growing weak, "Oh goddess, please just let this end happily…" 

"Don't give me this bullshit, get me out of here," Kenshin said, "Kaoru is Kaoru." He felt a shaking feeling inside of him. 

A scream streaked through the atmosphere. Crystal gripped her head. An image of her brother flickered in her mind. "Tsuyomi!" Tears poured, "No! Stop it! Tsuyomi!" She hunched over in tears. 

* * * *

"ARGH!" Archangel Kaoru deflected another attack from Enchantress. She landed at her feet feeling weary. The two were breathing in raggedly. Blood seeped, trickled and dripped from their open wounds. 

Tsuyomi was exhausted. A coating of blood covered his skin. 'I pray that these secrets of the Banish Calling don't be exposed to Kaoru…' A tear rolled down his cheek. "Gates of Hell! Reveal your entrance! Accept this demon! ARGH!" 

_"Sister…I'm here…"_

A bright aura shone over the Archangel, Kaoru's eyes turned into a bright blue. Enchantress watched in surprise as a ghostly form of Kaoru fused with the archangel. "You think that mind games will fool me?" 

"Enchantress, you've sinned for too long!" 'It's time!' Kaoru screamed in her head. "Great Goddess, please give me the strength!" the Yume Orb appeared in front of Kaoru, she raised her arms, "Remove the demon from within! Relinquish the evil from my soul!" A blast of light struck down from the sky. 

* * * *

The skies blackened for the first time. Kenshin and Crystal looked up. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. 

"Oh no…" Crystal whispered, "It's all happening…" 

"Get me out of here!" Kenshin shouted, "I know that I can't stay here! Crystal! Get me out of here! If you're her friend then help me!" He looked pleadingly at her. 

Crystal let out a frustrated growl. "Battousai… I-I… oh just to hell with it! I'm a guardian! I'm not supposed to cry," She stood up and whipped away her tears. A different side of her surfaced. "I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for my brother and my close friend." She gathered her powers and created a porthole. "Through this porthole, on the other end, is the park. Let's get going!" 

Kenshin smiled briefly and rushed through the porthole.

* * * *

 "It's done!" Tsuyomi screamed. A large black hole formed on the ground before him. Fire hissed and exploded. He shielded his eyes from the brightness and collapsed onto his knees. Another tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry sis, I can't make it…" He smiled and choked out a sob. A rivers of red flowed all over his skin. "… Farewell." He fell forward and his limp form turned into oblivion. 

Strings of light were tied around Enchantress' body. A ghostly figure seemed to be being pulled out was quickly absorbing back into the body. "You're going to kill us all!!" Enchantress shouted; a sharp pain struck her.

"I don't give a damn!" Kaoru screamed. Blood splashed from her wounds onto the ground. A smiled slowly stretched across her face. Tears built up in her eyes. 'Memories…' She thought. She saw and felt the presence of the gates of hell. 

..-*-..-*-..

_Immediately, she stopped when Kaoru had ran in front of Kenshin with tear reddened eyes, "Stop it!" She shouted._

_"Kaoru, don't you want to return home?" Her mother was taken aback, "Don't you want to leave the Battousai? End your nightmares?" She felt pain strike her heart, seeing her daughter in such a state. _

_"Mother, my nightmares will stop, I will return home, but I will do it my own way," Kaoru replied, "Look at you! You're a Goddess! You're not supposed to kill without reason," Her arms were stretched out; stopping her mother from casting the spell. _

..-*-..-*-..

Kaoru dodged one of Enchantress' fireballs. She charged forward and gripped tighter onto the strings of light which held tightly to Enchantress' soul. 'Mother… I will return home… someday.'

_"I could've taken those to losers down easily!" Yahiko shouted, "They were useless shrimps! They don't even have a life of their own!" He was quickly taken down by Kaoru. _

_"Shrimps?__ Losers? Watch your mouth kid! That'll get you killed!" Kaoru shouted, "Who asked you to say what you think their life has?" She restrained herself and bit her tongue. 'I'm going to give away my identity at this rate.' _

_"Chee, what's your problem hag?" Yahiko asked, "You'll get killed too!" _

_Kenshin shook his head. "Oh I give up," _

..-*-..-*-..

Kaoru felt a wound open from a fireball on her left shoulder. Blood sprayed onto her cheek. She stumbled onto the ground. Her hands gripped tightly still to the strings of light. A smile with sad eyes was still on her face. 'Kenshin… for the time I stayed… it felt so much like… family…' A tear dripped onto the ground. She stood up and glared at Enchantress. 'Maybe… we could have been one…' She felt blood trickle through her fingertips. 

"What's the matter Kaoru?" Enchantress seethed. "Scared now?" She was trying to break free. She threw a fireball at Kaoru. 

"No!" Kaoru tightened the strings and continued to charge. 

..-*-..-*-..

_"It'll be for tonight," Kaoru said gently, "I promised, this is as much as I can do for now," using her powers she lifted Kenshin's body and floated beside him. 'At least as long as I'm close to him then I can move.' Kaoru thought, 'Probably, rules can't be broken but some can be bent.' She guided Kenshin's limp form and tucked him into his bed. She relaxed. She leaned back and floated in midair, a warm aura shone around her as she closed her eyes to rest. 'Forgive me Great Goddess…'_

..-*-..-*-..

'I accomplished what I wanted to do…' Kaoru thought, 'I gave Kenshin a dream…' She leapt into the air and barely dodged the fireball. 

..-*-..-*-..

_"Kenshin…" Kaoru said quietly, their eyes locked, "You must have the strength to live, you can't just throw your life away like that." She forced a smile on her face, "Everyone deserves chances, what is life if you never make mistakes?" She placed a hand over Kenshin's, "Remember your dream? No one makes you inferior without your consent." _

_"You had that dream?" Kenshin said in awe, "You did something didn't you?" Kaoru nodded slowly. He was silent for a moment. The sudden quietness made Kaoru feel uncomfortable. She felt her body lose energy when Kenshin smiled and said, _

_ "Thank You." _

_'I can see it,' Kaoru thought amazed, she gaped into Kenshin's eyes, 'I know what to do now, I know what to do!' Her smiled broadened; she threw her arms over Kenshin's shoulder. _

_"Oro?"__ Kenshin staggered back. _

..-*-..-*-..

'You were happy when you received the dream,' Kaoru thought as she formed a black sword from magic. 'Remembering your smiles… just makes me feel happy,' She looked ahead and rammed the sword through Enchantress. Blood spurted from her mouth as an exact wound appeared on her body. 

..-*-..-*-..

_"I-I'll try…" Kaoru whispered shakily, a tear rolled down her cheek, 'I have to find another way… but, I had my hopes that this will work, now I can't harm either, what am I supposed to do? Someone help me!' She screamed in her head. Another tear rolled down her cheek. 'I can't do anything! I'm paralysed! I don't know what to do! Someone just please help me!' She was about to collapse into the blackness. _

_Battousai held her up and close to him so that she didn't fall. He gave her a small smile, "Thank you," He gazed at her sincere eyes with his protective amber eyes. "I'm not all evil Kaoru, I do know how to feel as well as Kenshin, I know what I feel now," he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. _

..-*-..-*-..

'When I helped you Kenshin… I didn't realise what I was also doing to Battousai,' Kaoru withdrew the black sword and slit Enchantress' throat. An exact wound appeared on Kaoru's body. She grew further exhausted. 

..-*-..-*-..

_"You should brighten up Kenshin," Kaoru said, "One thing, because I'm an angel under a curse means that I can't die until time is up and two, just because I am an angel doesn't mean that I act like one." She suddenly pushed Kenshin into the water and was pulled along with him when he grabbed her arms. A splash of water splattered over the tile floor and walls. Kaoru had landed on top of Kenshin, "Kenshin! You weren't supposed to do that!" She pouted and laughed lightly._

_Kenshin pushed his wet red bangs from his eyes and smiled at Kaoru. "You really can't be serious can you?" Kaoru stopped laughing at his seriousness and pushed herself off him. Kenshin sat upright, "Miss Kaoru, oro?"_

_Kaoru laughed hard, "Sorry Kenshin, you are just so serious at times! That's what I just love about you!" She covered her mouth and blushed, 'Did I just say what I think I said?' She cleared her throat and smiled innocently at Kenshin. He had fallen under Kaoru's gaze and hadn't realised that he was staring at her; making her blush into a darker shade of pink. _

..-*-..-*-..

'Fulfilling your wish too…' Kaoru thought, 'It felt great, almost as if my wish was also fulfilled,' She felt the force from the hell drag them both towards it. At that moment, Enchantress and Kaoru lost their strength to even stand and they both fell onto their knees. Tears fell from Kaoru's serene expression, 'You always worried about me Kenshin… now… there is no need to anymore…' 

* * * *

Kenshin was running as fast as his abilities would allow him to. Crystal was racing alongside him. From the corner of his eyes, she was in tears. As they dodged passed the trees and bushes, they felt a wave of wind blow over them. 

"Oh no…" Crystal whispered, "TSUYOMI!"

* * * *

Both of their chests were heaving. They were lying on the backs unable to move. 

"You won…" Enchantress whispered, "Why? You're nothing but a weak novice; I have the power over your body… how? Why?" Her chest collapsed. Enchantress' eyes closed and the ground beneath her crumbled away. 

Kaoru watched as her other half's body fell into complete darkness with Enchantress' soul. Kaoru coughed out blood. She found it hard to breath and her eyes were feeling heavy. A warm liquid coated over her body and dried blood was peeling off her skin.

'Let me rest,' Kaoru fell on her back and lay there; hoping for the gates of hell to absorb her or even death to claim her. 

* * * *

"Tsuyomi…" Crystal staggered onto her knees as she lifted her cold brother's head. She pressed her forehead against his. A solitary crystal dropped onto his flesh. She sobbed. 

* * * *

"KAORU!" Kenshin ran to her and lifted her body up. Choking sobs was all Kaoru could hear. She smiled at him. 

"Don't cry Kenshin…" She whispered in a very breathy tone, "It's not like you to…" Her blue eyes were dull and her face was pale. 

Blood of the one he loved washed over his hands. She was dieing. He could visibly see it. He couldn't help but blame himself. He should have been the one to die by the sword. 

Kaoru groaned in pain as she shifted her position, using what was left of her energy, she sat upright, "Destiny cannot be denied…" She whispered. Her black wings slowly faded and her clothing changed into a white dress that was stained with crimson. A shiver took over. The fallen angel's eyes slid shut and she fell into Kenshin's arms. 

"K…Kaoru?" Kenshin's eyes widened. 

* * * *

In the heavens, the council mourned. However, one woman stood out from the rest. Her brown golden eyes gazed downwards with solitary happiness.

_Happiness finally… you shall rest peacefully…_

* * * *

A/N: There's a nice chapter. I've already decided what will happen next so stick around for the epilogue this coming Monday or Tuesday! (I have camp coming up next week so I have to update early) ^-^x 

**MP1:** Hehe, I hope that this chapter answered your question. Now, I've made the decision. You'll have to read the epilogue and find out! ^-^x Oh, and in chapter nine, the sentences in italics was to *try* to help you to see that there are more than one Kaoru's in the chapter. Now that I think about it… I didn't really have to. 

**Moonlight's Sorrow:** Well, I do like your story so far even though I don't know the anime itself. *smiles* Keep writing! 

**Hell's-angel8:** Ah… K&K coupling eh? Doesn't look like it though. You're going to have to find out what I have decided in the epilogue! 

**LittoGrrlStephie****: Well, I was thinking that I should end this one and start a fresh new one! But, since you liked this one so much, I tried to make this chapter as long as it could and the epilogue will also be long. **

**Chris37: **Not exactly what you thought huh? Muahahaha *cough* Hahahaha! Well, you'll have to check out the epilogue and see what happens. Oh yeah, there is something important that I need to ask you, please send me your email address! (that is explained below)

**FireKitsune****/ Ina no Miko: Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Lover: **Well, your name does get me thinking… Lol.

**Gracianeko****: Sorry for all of the confusion. Well, Archangel Kaoru was back down at earth to answer your question. Hope that you liked this chapter. ^-^x**

**Elizabeth65: **You're welcome! ^-^

**Val: **Well… looks like that I've denied your request… muahahaha… but… maybe I haven't… yet! I think that I'll need your email too. (Explained below)

*Whoa, whoa, whoa! I have sent all of you guys an email about my next fic right? If I haven't, please contact me at cherry_chibi@hotmail.com before next Friday… you won't regret it! It's about taking a role in the next fic and I want my reviewers to have their part in it. 

Sorry for being evil guys! But now there is only one question for you all… Should I make Kaoru die? Or shall she live? The choice is in your hands… but… there is a catch…

If Kaoru Dies: She may never be with Kenshin. However, you never know what happens after death.

If Kaoru Lives: She'll become a goddess. That may guarantee that they won't be together… ever!

Hard choice eh? Hope to see what you guys think. Muahahahaha!


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has been created from it. (Something that I'd wish for though…) However, I do own characters like the Goddess of Time, the other gods, Tsuyomi, Crystal, Shauna and Enchantress.

A/N: The author has spoken! *bangs head* My head hurts… well, guys, I hope that this won't disappoint you… just keep reading… Please? I promise you that it was well written… do you dare find out what I decided will happen?

A Dream Angel's Problem – Epilogue – By Cherry Chibi

 'The End'

* * * *

 "Your highness," Kaoru's mother entered the chamber, "May I ask your permission for something?" She sat on a chair beside the Great Goddess.

 "What may that be Goddess?" The great goddess's smile etched on her face. 

 "I would like to know, why you allowed it to happen. Why did you lose her?" Kaoru's mother asked softly, her blue eyes didn't hold their burning sensation no longer, they were plain. 

The Great Goddess' smile faded, "Because, if I didn't… let her soul go… she wouldn't have ever been happy. She died, happy for herself, happy for what she had done for a single person and for many others." She made stern eye contact with the Goddess of Time, "Why do you ask now? It's been a while." 

Kaoru's mother shook her head, "I don't know… a part of still mourns… I don't know what to think, what to do." She paused for a bit to gather herself. "Your highness…" 

 "No need for any other words," Great Goddess said gently, "I did things for a purpose. She was a light; a light that had shone and lit people's minds of darkness is worth nothing if the light isn't strong." She stood and opened a porthole. "Today, I want you to understand it clear."

..-*-..-*-..

_Kenshin held his angel close to him, hoping for a single breath, hoping for her eyes to open, hoping for any sign of life in her. "Kaoru…" A tear slid down his cheek and dripped from his chin onto Kaoru's pale complexion. _

_He heard a gasp from __Crystal__ behind him and soon he realised what was happening. The ground was crumbling from underneath them. "Kaoru…" He quickly lifted Kaoru's body and tried to back off but the further he went the more of the ground crumbled away. _

_ "Let her go! There's nothing more you can do!" __Crystal__ said between her sobs. "It's the price to pay for opening the gates of hell…" She sobbed, "Let her go…" __Crystal__ turned away and opened up a porthole before running. "Let her go…" _

_Kenshin closed his eyes and knelt…_

..-*-..-*-..

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and he sat upright in bed coated in sweat. He was breathing hard. Slowly, he lay back down and closed his eyes slowly. 'It was just a dream…' He assured himself. 'Just a dream…' But something shattered at the thought. It seemed too realistic. It felt too believable. The girl, he felt strongly for her. Lavender burned in golden amber. 

Battousai slid out of bed and swiftly changed. 'It has been two years… and the other half still can't remember…' He tied his sword to his belt and hid it under a red cloak. He sighed. 

* * * *

Crystal stood in a white room. She raised her hands and commanded the Yume Orb to appear. "It's been ages… since I've looked at you…"

* * * *

Battousai walked along the pathways and headed towards the park. 'Today is the 2nd year anniversary of… don't think like that.' He shook his head and kept walking. People gave him side glances and then shrugged. 

 'What could have been so strong to remove all of the demons from this city?' Battousai thought as he tried to distract his mind from a certain someone, 'I haven't seen one ever since…' He stopped there and decided that he should just concentrate on the ground and count his steps; hopefully it would distract his mind. 

One step. Two steps. Three steps. 

Ahead he sees Shauna and Yahiko. 'I don't want to see them now,' swiftly he detoured into a dark alley and took a different path. Ignoring the fact that it would take him longer to get there. After all, why should he care? The one he loved was gone and there was nothing that he had done to be even able to shield her or to let her know how much he had cared. __

Fifteen steps… sixteen steps…

Somehow, every time he thought back to that treacherous night, he could remember every little detail. Every sight. Every smell. Every taste. Every sound. It was plummeting him to into the depths of insanity. However, he refused to take a sip of death. Knowing that by doing so, he wasted her efforts that she had given to save him. So many questions smashed him ever since. 

Confused. Anger. Hatred. Hurt. Pain. Guilt. Sadness. It seemed that the cocktail of emotions had always swarmed around him. He turned around a sharp corner.

Twenty nine steps… twenty two steps…

She smiled. She smiled at her death. She smiled and spread her happiness all the time when she could. Why was that so? Why would she even do such things when she knew what her destiny was? Battousai took in deep shaky breaths; he ignored the little boys who were running around playing with their toys. 

Confused.

Why had he been the one to survive? What did he do to deserve such a price? Was he even worth it? If it wasn't for him, maybe she would be alive. She would have made it to become the goddess she truly was and would have… found happiness somewhere else.

Hatred. Pain. Guilt. Anger. 

Yet, after all the moments they shared, after all the pain she went through… she… smiled. He missed it. He missed her joyful, cheery, sweet voice. Lightning bolts of images danced in his mind. Sapphire. Raven. Blood. Smile. Pale. White. Blood. Earth. Wings. Vanish. Cry. Grief. Tear. Cold. Blood. 

Battousai shook his head. 'Enough of those thoughts,' he entered the park and walked slowly along the gravel path. 'She's in the past. I have to move on. I can't keep going like this.'

He felt weak, tired… alone. He lived for as long as he could without drawing his sword. He couldn't take it anymore. While he turned towards the hidden area, he couldn't help thinking what it would feel to finally rest.

No one understood the pain he felt. Shauna never referred to her, or asked him what he felt; she always pestered him about staying healthy, eating right and getting enough rest. Megumi had been sent back to some other city because she was required there. He couldn't really go to anyone else. Yahiko was out of the question, the boy wasn't entirely understandable. Another sigh.

Just as he was about to take another step forward…

 "Watch out Mr. Red head!" A young boy shouted.

Battousai looked up and quickly dodged the soccer ball that had been kicked by a young boy but wasn't fast enough to dodge the next thing coming to him. It smashed straight into his stomach, causing him to fall backwards. He felt very, very agitated. 

 "I-I'm sorry Mr…" The person gasped when they met his amber eyes. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, um, God, let me, er, ah, help you, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" The person paused a bit. The person stood up and pulled Battousai to a standing position. "Do I know you from somewhere?" 

..-*-..-*-..

_…he knelt. When his eyes opened, an aura of amber light glistened and sparkled around her. Then, she vanished from his arms and the blood that had encrusted his skin was cleaned._

..-*-..-*-..

Kenshin's eyes widened. Those eyes. That voice. That blush. "K-Kaoru?" He was staring straight into her eyes. 

The girl blushed a darker shade of red. "You remember…" Her blue eyes began to smile on their own, "The Great Goddess… she… sent me to rest… for a while… she released my soul from the bindings of being an angel… and well… here I am…" She laughed nervously. "Goddess, Kenshin, you look like a zombie… are you-"

A gentle touch sealed their lips.

..-*-..-*-.. The End ..-*-..-*-..

A/N: Hahahaha! Did I fool any of you? Well, I couldn't help myself. Lol. I hope that you're all happy. 'cos I am. ^-^x. A Dream Angel's Problem is now completed. With a nice sweet ending. I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing! Without you guys, I don't think that this story would even have reached this point so give yourselves a pat on the back! Check out the next part, there was so many people I wanted to answer to but I thought that the a/n would get way too long. ^-^ And on the other note, sorry for the late update. Computer problems. @-@


End file.
